Klub Bahasa Asing
by less-sugar
Summary: Siapa yang ikut ke Ennichisai? Semua anggota langsung cus ke ifen paling dinanti meski ke ujung dunia! Tapi…./. "Sori, hari ini gua gak ikut" ./. Kapal baru yang anget keluar dari oven muncul! Detektif x Vampir? Hem, menarik.
1. Chapter 1

Klub Bahasa Asing

.

Summary : Berawal dari pembicaraan rencana pembuatan jaket resmi klub bahasa asing yang berisikan para manusia ababil dengan isi kepala penuh 'warna'. /. "EH GAI DEMIAPAPUN LOE DI HAMILIN SIAPA!"

Warn : OOC, gajeness, berbagai typo, bahasa semi-baku, kenistaan, random ages

Genre : humor/parody, friendship #no shipping

.

Sepulang sekolah, beberapa murid menetap di sekolah demi menghadiri klub yang telah mereka ikuti, termasuk si gadis yang dengan indahnya menyapa para 'waifu-nya' di depan pintu ruang kelas 10-3 yang sudah ramai.

"Omatase~! Maafkan aku yang terlambat datang, wahai para kekasihku~!"

Dengan wajah seorang Kataoka Megu terhadap adik kelasnya yang 'astaga-dia-lagi', Rio Nakamura telah memasuki ruang kelas dan dengan seenak jidat duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut merah tanpa peduli tempat yang didudukinya didominasi oleh para manusia berbatang.

"Nakamura, tolong diam ya. Kamu datang saat kita sedang diskusi penting"

Bahkan sebelum dua iblis yang terlihat punya ide yang sama bicara, akhirnya mereka menyerah berkat peringatan maut dari sang ketua klub.

"Oke, akan saya lanjutkan diskusi kita sebelumya, waktu itu ada kakak kelas nawarin mau bikin gakuran gak?"

"Gakuran?" tanya Manami blak-blakan polos, yang lain malah ikutan keliatan bingung. Megu langsung menggambar seragam khas anak laki-laki Jepang di papan tulis dan membuat yang lain manggut-manggut.

"Gakuran untuk klub, gimana?"

"Mauuuu" Isogai menjadi orang pertama yang langsung bersuara menyuarakan isi hatinya dari hati yang terdalam. Berbeda dengan Takebayashi yang mengelap kaca kacamatanya sambil bertanya dengan nada muram.

"Mahal gak?"

"Minimal 20 orang biar kita dapet murah! Gai sama gue, ada lagi? Ayolaaaaah biar keren" dengan nama panggilan ambigu buat yang punya nama, Megu ketawa nista sambil menunggu anggotanya bereaksi lagi. Kali ini giliran si cunguk merah yang unjuk suara.

"Guaaaaa"

"YAY!" Megu terang-terangan melompat girang dan mengangkat tiga jari kanannya.

"Oke, sudah 3 orang"

"Berapaan?" tanya Karma telmi. Hinata justru nimbrung dengan bentuk gakuran yang cenderung untuk laki-laki. Pertanyaan sensitif ini langsung diabaikan yang lain.

"Yang cewek gitu juga?"

"Gagah sekali ya" komentar Fuwa yang tertawa keras tanpa peduli sekitarnya, disusul Hara yang juga menyumbang kata 'mau' kepada Megu yang semakin tersenyum lebar senang. Diikuti Yada yang mengangguk setuju.

"Yada, Hara, Isogai, Karma, Fuwa, gue, sopo lagi?"

"Mi mi mii" dengan semangat '45 Kayano mengajukan dirinya yang tanpa sadar menyebut salah satu judul lagu.

"Khusus Kaya ada tambahan kupingnya"

"Bentar" tapi kata mencegah Megu diacuhkan oleh Fuwa dan kenistaannya.

"EH FUWA JANGAN SEBUT MEREK"

"HEHEHE…."

Megu yang gagal paham dengan pembicaraan itu hanya dapat cengo dengan muka aibnya. Beruntung Rio dan Karma yang sedang berdiskusi penuh kata 'anu' tak melihatnya.

"Kalau gak nyampe 200 gue ikut" Takebayashi angkat bicara setelah melihat isi dompetnya.

* * *

"Ore mauuuuuu"

"Kurahashi-senpai, sejak kapan berubah jadi cowok?"

"Eh bentar, cewek gitu juga modelnya?" tanya Kurahashi linglung.

"Emang situ cewek?" celetuk Rio sambil ber-tos dengan sohibnya.

"Eh liat celana dalem lu sendiri dong, yang ketuker gender ama temen sebangkunya diem aja deh"

"WOY APA-APAAN…."

Isogai mengangkat tangan melerai dua makhluk ababil yang siap tempur. Megu langsung ngeliat si makhluk unyu dengan tatapan nusuk.

"Kalo cewek mungkin bagian pinggang agak ngecil terus bawahnya agak mekar"

"Mungkin ya…" gumam Megu menanggapi

"Hanya saran" Isogai angkat bahu.

"Wah si Gai"

"Kok 'Gai'….?"

"Bakat desainer nih"

"Kali ya"

"Tau aja yang pengalaman" Kayano ketawa nista sambil menistakan status Isogai.

"GUA MAU ITU" sekali lagi Rio telat reaksi, dia juga bodo amat dengan tatapan Megu yang lebih galak ke arahnya.

"Bentar, gak seifuku aja?" tanya Kurahashi

"Elu kan cowok Kur"

"DIEM AJA LU GENDER GAJE"

"SEIFUKU KEK GITU MAH PANTESNYA SI CUNGUK MAKE"

"BUSET BERISIK BEGO" celetuk Karma yang telinganya pengang di sebelah Rio.

"EH TAPI PERNAH PAS ITU LIAT HARGANYA 450K. TAHEEEEE" Rio gebrak-gebrak meja emosi, disusul Fuwa yang langsung banting meja. Telinga Rio dijewer sampe merah oleh sang ketua, dia langsung mingkem lagi.

"Isogai terkontaminasi seifuku YKT48" Yada buka aib Isogai, dengan antusias Megu langsung tereak lupa jaim.

"GAI GUE MASUKKIN LU KE SEKSI KOSTUM AJA YAK"

"Penerus Ivan Gunawan—eh" dia keceplosan nyebut merek negara tetangga, semua langsung bersorak heboh dan yang bikin gemes Isogai malah tambah bilang "Nyesel kasih saran" dengan muka ketawa ala tuan putri.

"Ikut aja saya mah…." gumam Ritsu dari dunia kejauhan.

"Kenapa gak Yukata aja? Biar ciri khas gitu" mendadak Asano ngomong, angkat bicara, unjuk gigi. Rio berbalik buat ngeliat si tamvan dengan nyengir devil.

"Yukata? Lu yakin mau make yukata?"

Sayangnya kacang waktu itu lagi murah, Asano yang gak konek ngacangin Rio.

"Rok pendek selutut bray, bahan paling jelek 150k ke bawah. Kalo bahan bagus….200k keatas?" ujar Hinata memberi informasi terkini seputar rok.

"Anjay rok pendek" Rio ketawa nista.

"Abis itu disambit pak Gakuhou gegara rok pendek"

"SIAPAPUN JADI VOLUNTEER BUAT MAKE DONG. Terutama buat yang kakinya mulush" tereak Rio lagi dengan fetish kaki dan ekspresi mesumnya. Dan berakhir lagi dengan bogem mentah di atas kepala karya tangan Megu, Rio kembali wassalam.

"Roknya gak usah dipake, atasannya aja" usul Hinata yang langsung menyalahkan kepintarannya sendiri.

"Rugi woy" Ritsu komentar

"MAKANYA PADA BAYAR UANG KAS" Megu menggelegar, dengan anteng Asano nanya

"Berapa sih berapa"

"Oktober udah ye" pamer Fuwa bangga. Rio yang kebetulan bendahara klub langsung ambil dalih.

"10K SEBULAN" sambil kipas duit kas yang cuma berwujud 25k recehan dari dompet.

"Kas kelas aja nunggak" ujar Ritsu menderita.

"Udah gakuran aja kerjain, dari dulu pengen juga sih tapi belom kesampean sampe ngidam-ngidam"

* * *

Krik.

Seisi ruang langsung sunyi senyap. Rio melotot ke arah si bocah alim di sebelah Asano, menatap si cunguk yang hanya bisa mengkeret dipelototin perwujudan makhluk dengan otak paling konek dengan kata 'anu' di kelas.

"Ada yang punya pakaian ala-ala Jepun gitu?" tanya Asano berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Lu kan emang di Jepang, No" timpal Karma swt.

"GAI ASTAGA DIHAMILIN SIAPA LU AMPE NGIDAM"

Megu ketawa ngangkang, Kurahashi tersenyum ambigay.

"Cosplay ada sih, eh tapi punya adek"

"Bodoamat deh Su"

"JELASKAN GAIIII, JELASKAN KE GUA! KASIH LIAT MUKA SEME YANG BIKIN LU HAMIL!" di pihak lain Rio mengguncang-guncang Isogai sampai yang punya badan mabok. Kurahashi ikut bercucuran air mata drama.

"EH DEMIAPAPUN LOE DIHAMILIN SIAPA GAI?! SIAPA!?"

"Um…aku bisa menjelaskan..nyah" Isogai berusaha meluruskan kalimatnya yang secara tak sadar malah menimbulkan aroma ambigay dalam ruang klub.

"Fix anaknya Isogai berapa biji di perut"

"Dua anak cukup lahh"

"Gila lu Nguk! Kurang banyak!"

"Anjir lu kata gua apaan!"

"…..itu salah ngomong, plis Rio lepasin gua"

"Woiii harga gakurannya berapa?" tanya Takebayashi mengabaikan para pasukan titisan planet lain yang lagi ngurusin hamilnya anak orang.

"WEY SERIUSAN SEME LU SIAPA! ASANO YAK!?"

"NAJIS NGAPAIN GUA DIBAWA-BAWA"

"Oh iya lu kan ama Karma" ujar Rio menanggapi Asano, yang langsung bereaksi dengan ekspresi 'what the h*ell is she talks about'.

"SINI GUA BIKIN SEME LU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KEHAMILAN LU!

"Plis, lu-nya aja yang otaknya kelewat fujo"

"Gua ama Asano? Najis jabang amit-amit" umpat Karma mendengar pairing ngaconya dari Rio.

"Salah lu pas itu rangkulan berdua pas jalan ke kantin bareng"

"Ya kan gua lagi ngomong ke Asano"

"Otak lu nista banget, sih?"

"…..siapapun itu kasian Isogai nya….."

"Takebayashi terkacangi"

"WOY INI MASIH RAPAT—"

"Mending ke festival kota A rame-rame apa bikin gakuran?"

"Sabar ya, Take"

"Lah ini festival lagi"

"Diem aja lu yang punya duit banyak"

"Apaan sih jangan sirik dong"

"MENDING BIKIN GAKURAN AJA DULU, SOALNYA KALO NGERJAINNYA BARENG AMA KAKAK KELAS JATOHNYA HARGA LEBIH MURAH—RIO UDAH ITU ANAK ORANG MAU MATI, LEPASIN DEH"

"Aaaarrrrggghhhhh DUA-DUANYA" Kurahashi teriak frustasi.

"Sebenernya festival ya gitu-gitu aja sih, tapi kalo yang belum pernah kesana gak tau juga" Ritsu angkat suara, sementara Rio yang udah ngelepas Isogai tereak.

"YAUDAH YANG TUA-TUA ITU KITA GERET JUGA BIAR MURAH"

"Permasalahan yang di bahas kali ini : gakura, festival, (tambah disini)" dengan niatnya Asano nulis itu semua di papan tulis, Ritsu usul namun gerakan Rio lebih gesit menambahkan dalam daftar (setelah merebut kapur dari tangan si cowok).

Kehamilan Isogai #just kidding #no offense

"WAT HAMIL?!" Fuwa reaksi lebay setelah melihat pengumuman resmi dari Rio di papan tulis.

"Abi…..abi…." Ritsu komat-kamit gak jelas, keliatannya mau pingsan.

"ISOGAI HAMIL?" Manami tereak sambil ngeliat si 'korban' dengan muka 'sabar-ya'.

"Nah loh Isogai hamil sama siapa"

"Oohh….hamil"

"Abi….abi…." Kurahashi ikut megap-megap ngeliat pengumuman di papan tulis. Peran Megu sudah lenyap tak bersisa sebagai ketua. Rapat kali itu beralih menjadi membahas kehamilan sang uke yang kini hanya sesenggukan di kursinya.

"Abi nge hamilin Isogai?"

"Sama Terasaka"

"Kok gua?' yang punya nama langsung nyaut.

"ATAU SAMA SI MURAMATSU"

"Apaan?"

"ATAU…..SAMA KARMA"

"BUSET GUA LAGI"

Semua ngakak gaya bebas, dengan Rio nulis lagi di papan tulis

Percakapan berikut mengandung kenistaan akut, dilemma berat, resiko katarak, dsb dsb. Bila sakit berlanjut hubungi Asano

"Apus nama gua"

"Biarin!"

"Rupanya 'mereka' bisa hamil ya…"

"Buset dikutip"

"Ternyata 'mereka' itu…."

"Padahal kan cuma bercanda…." gumam Isogai sambil mewek.

"Hastag sore ini #IsogaiYangTersakiti. Bagi kalian yang ingin curhat silakan hubungi nomor kami…stay tune di fm" Hinata menambah efek sakit perut para anggota klub dengan menjadi penyiar radio dadakan.

"Lagu bgm kali ini oleh Manami Okuda"

Manami yang selama ini selalu diem langsung dapet perhatian. Megu benar-benar terlupakan dan semua tentang rapatnya tersimpan rapi di binder-nya.

"Tak pernahkah kalian sadari, Isogai lah yang tersakiti, kalian membicarakan kehamilannya tanpa sensor sana-sini. Oh Tuhan tolonglah Isogai, jangan sampe dia baper. Kalau baper dia galak…jadinya galak…."

Lagu gubahan Jaduki langsung dapat applause paling meriah, dan Isogai langsung menanggapi.

"HATIKU TERSAKHETEEEE HUEE…..ASANO…"

"Mati sana, jangan deket-deket gua—ANJIR INGUS LU KENA BAJU GUA"

"Lu nge hamilin dia?"

"APAAN SIH DIBILANGIN GUA NORMAL, GUA MASIH SUKA YKT48"

"Bujug"

"Kalian ini…."

" fm? Ini ada surat cinta" tiba-tiba Ritsu lari ke depan kelas sambil kasih kertas kosong

"Yak buat siapa dan dari siapa?"

"DARI ABANG MAE BUAT MBAK TERCINTA"

"NAJIS JANGAN BAWA-BAWA MANTAN KE SINI"

"ANJAY MANTAN"

"MANTAN TERINDAH"

"OKUDA NYANYI LAGI GIH"

Lagi-lagi tujuan mereka membahas kehamilan Isogai melenceng membuat baper setiap anggota klub bahasa asing termasuk Megu dan Asano yang sama-sama tenggelam dalam nostalgia.

Fin.

* * *

Omake

"Eh Rio, sekarang gue tau siapa yang nge hamilin Isogai"

Rio gigit bibir nahan tereak pas denger Fuwa bisik di telinganya. Pas itu guru bahasa lokal mereka yang naujubilah lagi bad mood dan Rio gak mau kena imbasnya.

"Siapa?"

"Itu lho, si Sakakibara Ren"

"ANJAS"

"BUSET GIMANA CERITANYA TUH?" tanpa sadar Karma yang nguping ikut teriak.

"Nakamura, Akabane, keluar berdiri di lorong sampai pelajaran usai"

"SIAP BU" ujar mereka kompak dan dengan hati senang keluar dari kelas.

* * *

A/N : wahahaha…..fict gila yang akhirnya kelarr. Jadi inget gara-gara bahasan itu, author sama sohib2 sealiran bikin cerita ngaco sendiri dan inget kejadian ini pas lagi klub ngakak banget. Sori sih ada yang di edit dikit dan sebenernya diskusi ini di dalem grup watsap dan isinya banyak banget. Ada yang dipotong juga (-,- ). Thank you bagi yang udah read, kritik dan saran diterima~

Comin' up for the next chapter~

#less-sugar


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Rio di Kabe-don Takebayashi! Megu sampe speechless, gak tau mau nonjok yang mana. / ."Karena sekarang gua berdiri, jadi gua lebih tinggi dari elu" / ...iya, mantan

Warn : OOC, gajeness, berbagai typo, bahasa semi-baku, kenistaan, random ages

Genre : humor/parody, friendship #no shipping

Disclaimer : Klub Bahasa Asing based by less-sugar - while Yuusei Matsui get his charas

* * *

"Nah, maaf ya pertemuan kali ini agak telat soalnya gak nyangka juga yang megang kunci ruang klub kita pulkam" Megu memulai dengan hawa suram. Karena kenyataan pahit mereka harus pinjem ruang klub judo yang kosong. Semua duduk tegap kayak di kamp tentara, gak ada yang berani goler seenak udel.

"HAI PARA KEKASIHKU~! MAAF HUSBANDO KALIAN INI TELAT~"

Muncullah makhluk yang paling nista, nongol dan duduk seenak jidat di sebelah Okuda yang langsung hela nafas lega. Megu melotot ngeliat penampakan baru make kemeja kotak-kotak yang datengnya selalu kesiangan.

"Nakamura, duduk" Rio langsung nurut denger ketuanya ngeluarin titah buat mingkemin dia.

"Hari ini, ada kerjaan buat kita dari klub drama—astaga dasar titisan anak kolong jembatan" bisik Megu pas nangkep Rio sama Karma nemu cara lain buat berkomunikasi dan bertukar ide-ide jahil mereka lewat kedipan mata. Sama sekali cuek dengan komentar Megu.

"Kebetulan yang nulis script 'rada-rada', jadinya ketuanya minta tolong kita buat translate ke bahasa yang lebih 'normal'"

"Normal gimana? Emang penulis script-nya make bahasa apaan?" tanya Okuda polos, semua ikut penasaran. Megu ngeluarin sebundel kertas dari dalem tasnya, tebelnya gak kurang dari kamus bahasa Cina kontemporer lengkap.

Lebar mata minimalis, rahang pun jadi. Bahkan Asano yang biasanya flat ikut jawdrop meski cuma beberapa mili dari biasanya dia mangap.

"ANJIR SETEBEL ITU!?"

"KOK YANG NULIS PEA DAH?"

"LAH DIA YANG NULIS NGAPAIN MINTA KITA YANG NGERJAIN?"

"NYARI GARA-GARA, YA!?"

Megu ngebanting kertasnya ke lantai, bikin suara gedebuk horror yang bikin semua anggota langsung mingkem. Pucet. Bahkan lebih putih dari kertasnya.

"Sekarang gue tanya, kita ini klub apaan?"

"Klub Fujo" jawab Yada langsung. Yang lain ketawa ngakak meski tahu itu bukan jawaban benernya.

"Oh! Klub hastag #IsogaiYangTersa—"

"Ta, gak usah bahas itu. Plis" yang ngerasa langsung nyaut.

"Klub Bahasa Asing"

Cuma satu suara yang jawabnya bener. Dan terimakasih sama Ritsu, karena akhirnya mereka dapet jatah satu lembar buat di terjemahin.

"Tae"

"Sialan"

"Vangke"

"Bacot"

"Anying"

Setiap nama binatang dari yang nyata sampe khayalan dari isi kepala duo loli-fujo terus meluncur dari mulut mereka sampe akhirnya nyari tempat nyaman buat translate.

Megu ngeliat semua kerja, semua udah dapet satu kertas. Semua diskusi. Semua—

"VANGKE! KENAPA MALAH ELU YANG PUNYA KUPON GRATIS FOTO AMA HANA-BAOJI!? FAK SINI KASIH GUA AJA!"

No sensor, diucapkan dengan lantang.

"EH ANYING ITU GUA DAPETNYA PERJUANGAN YAK. TANYA ASANO, DIA AJA GAK DAPET KARCIS GRATIS KONSER YKT48"

"BACOT!"

Fans berat girlband negara tetangga malah ikut nyaut. Bikin tambah ribut, pelan-pelan kepala berbagai warna rambut noleh ke pojokan deket pintu, dimana duo nista yang lagi rebutan kupon berada. Pemandangan ababil saat Rio dudukin Karma, ketawa ngangkang gadir di depan temen-temennya.

"SYALAN EMANG LU DUA! PACARAN MALAH GAK BILANG-BILANG"

"WOI PUNGGUNG GUA SAKIT INI! TURUN!"

Megu siap dengan jotosnya.

* * *

Pipi merah di kiri-kanan. Dua bundel kertas di sisi yang kosong, tapi mereka keukeuh duduk sebelahan. Sesekali rebutan kamus yang cuma satu dan ditaro di tengah.

"Kerjain ya~ dan harus selesai!"

"…." Mereka saling lirik. Mendadak Megu tarik suara, nunjuk anggotanya yang paling alay make kelingking kiri.

"TERUTAMA KAMU RIO! UDAH TELAT, GADIR LAGI! GUA GAK MAU TAU ITU HARUS KELAR HARI INI JUGA!"

Mampus.

Rio kicep sekicep-kicepnya. Dia ngangguk pasrah, daripada kena bogem lagi.

"Mamvus lu nge, berisik sih dari tadi" bisik Karma ngatain sesuka hati. Rio nendang make kaki kanannya, ambil jarak dari Karma dan mulai tekun ngerjain tugasnya yang numpuk.

Nasib emang lagi anying. Saat Rio yang isi kepalanya masih dipenuhin galeri Hana-Baoji dari jaman semvak mini, malah dikokopin script dengan bahasa ababil dari negara nun jauh kediaman Ritsu. Udah gitu lagu yang disetel Karma penuh dengan lirik ambigay. Bikin sebagian anggota dengan isi kepala mustajab ngakak guling-guling harlem shake.

"Woi engas, matiin lagunya"

"… _karena_ _sambalado. Ah ah ah ah"_

Pas banget bagian si Yuyu TingTong nyanyiin kalimat itu, semua hening macem apel pagi. Gak ada yang sanggup komentar, apalagi ketawa. Megu udah melototin duluan. Karma sama Rio tukeran pandang pikiran dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Bletak!

* * *

"Makanya cepetan kerjain. Dari tadi maen mulu sih" tegur sang senpai berkacamata ke kohai-nya. Rio mewek di lantai, tengkurep tanpa peduli gimana posisinya sekarang. Bogem di pucuk kepalanya yang gak berpucuk ngasih efek sendiri.

"Iya bentar lagi….duh kamusnya mana lagi—ASTAGA CUNGUK!"

Pas Rio lagi rebutan kamus sama Karma, Takebayashi ambil tempat duduk di tempat Rio, ngeliat hasil terjemahan gadis yang dari tadi diperhatiin ama dia dari jauh.

Isinya penuh ama coret-coret gak jelas. Bahkan ada yang ngehina Megu, digambar pake mulut bentuk bebek. Ada gambar asal-jadi Isogai yang perutnya bahkan lebih besar dari perut ibu hamil. _Dua anak kurang_ tulisan di bawahnya.

Dengan sabar Takebayashi ngapusin semua gambar 'ajaib' Rio di kertasnya, sementara yang lain udah pada ngumpulin hasil kerjaan mereka, yang punya tugas malah rusuh sama cunguk merah yang dari tadi ngatain sohibnya sendiri pake bahasa matematika.

"Take-senpai, lagi ngapain?" sapa Asano yang udah kelar, nyamperin si kacamata yang nulis cepet di atas kertas.

"Lho, itu bukannya punya Nakamura?" Asano nanya lagi. Takebayashi ngacangin, kacang udah mahal, harganya gak diskon 90 persen. Yang dikacangin akhirnya diem, milih ngeliatin senpai-nya yang ribet sama kerjaan orang.

"Selesai"

Satu kata itu langsung mengalihkan dunia. Fokus terarah ke Takebayashi yang hela nafas satu kali, ngerapiin kertas tadi, nyeret Rio dari dunia fana dan ngasih setumpuk yang udah di terjemahin ke bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

"Nih, udah kelar"

"Lah kok….?"

"Gih kumpulin, tar kena bogem lagi mati lu"

Rio gak ngerti, tapi gak nanya. Asano ngerti, tapi gak ngasih tau. Semua paham situasi, tapi milih diem. Karena semua lagi sibuk merhatiin tingkah Takebayashi yang aneh bin ajibun.

"Ke, lu kesurupan mak lampir tetangga sebelah ya? Kok tiba-tiba baik gitu?" tanya Sugaya ngebisik sambil ngerangkul. Waspada sama kamera yang di tangan para gadis, dia langsung melipir tanpa nunggu Takebayashi jawab.

"Gue cuma bantuin adek kelas yang gue suka, kenapa?" jawab dia lantang tanpa takut mati.

* * *

Jdar!

Kali ini Asano yang bener-bener jawdrop. Anehnya kuping Rio barusan dikorek dan ada congek nyangkut, dia gak terlalu denger apa yang barusan dibilang Takebayashi sampe semua sorak bahagia seolah Jepang udah merdeka dari jajahan Amerika.

"WOY TAKE! LU NAKSIR DIA!? SI CUNGUK KUNING!? SI FUJO!? SI GILA HUMU!? DIA!?" yang duluan heboh Karma, nunjuk Rio make jari tengah dan menekan tiap kata make muka jijik.

"ASTOGAI, GUA KIRA CUMA ISOGAI YANG LAGI KESURUPAN SAMPE BIKIN ANAK SAMA SAKAKIBARA!" Yada tereak sambil mijit kepala pusing. Fuwa ketawa ngakak kayak tuyul, gak nahan.

"Eh ini ada ap—"

"BACOT LU DA! GUA MASIH SUKA CEWEK KOK!"

"HEH PADA BERISIK KENAPA SIH—"

"GUA GAK BAKAL SARANIN LU SAMA DIA, GAK AKAN"

"Woi—"

Pada heboh sendiri. Rio gak mudeng, gak ada yang mau jelasin juga. Takebayashi udah dikerubungin kayak Paul Walker bangkit dari kubur. Ya udah. Kacang lagi mahal sih, Rio gak sanggup beli. Akhirnya melipir ke pinggiran, ke tempat para makhluk berbatang naro tas.

"Wuih, tasnya unyu"

Tas warna ungu selempang mini, isinya cuma buku agenda yang gak terlalu penting sama hape. Rio tenggelem dalam dunia hape hasil bongkar tas anak orang.

"Eh Rio, ngapain sama tas gua?"

Takebayashi langsung lari ke tempat Rio yang lagi duduk selonjoran senderan matras olahraga.

"Balikin tas gue"

"Lah kenapa?"

"Siniin juga hapenya"

"Gak ada apa-apaan kan? Isinya juga cuma cara random iket dasi"

Entah Takebayashi ambil ini sebagai kesempatan atau emang gak sengaja, dia naro tangan di kedua bahu Rio, meksa si CEWEK dongak liat dia.

Ruang klub Judo hening. Sepi sunyi senyap.

"Karena sekarang gua berdiri, jadi gua lebih tinggi dari elu"

"….oh, selamat jadi tinggi yak"

"Tai lu, balikin sini tas gua"

Rio sedikit bikin gerakan, naro hape di pangkuan. Takebayashi masih di posisinya.

"UWWOOOHHH RIO DI KABE-DON!"

Hinata jadi orang pertama yang tereak mecah suasana. Semua langsung kembali ke alam bumi dan ganti nyorakin si kuning yang lagi kepojok. Megu speechless, bingung mau nonjok yang mana. Korban atau si fetish sorban?

"ANJAY TAKE! TEMBAK!"

"MAMVUS RASAIN LU, CUNGUK!"

"Isogai dendam ama Rio ya….."

"HAJAR TAKE! TEMBAK! ABIS ITU KASIH PEJE!"

"TRAKTIR SATU KLUB!"

Megu udah lelah bikin waras anggotanya.

"HAYATI LELAAAHHH!"

"Sabar ya Meg"

"…No, mau kemana?" tanya Ritsu yang mergokin si jenius malah ambil tasnya diem-diem, udah deket pintu keluar. Dia milih gak jawab Ritsu dan ngilang gitu aja, ninggalin mereka yang masih heboh akan pasangan 'ajaib' labil di dalem.

* * *

"KABE-DON PERTAMA RIO DIAMBIL TAKEBAYASHI!"

"KABE-DON LIVE ACTION!"

"SEMVAK ANYING INI BUKAN KABE-DON!"

Gak ada yang nyadar Rio sama Karma tukeran cengir devil, sebelum si merah ngilang diantara kerumunan.

"Kabe itu kan kalo di tembok, lah gua kan senderan di matras"

Bener juga. Akhirnya otak kepake buat mikir logika, pada mikir serius.

* * *

"Rio, tas gue"

"Ogah ah, tas lu unyu sih"

"Semvak" umpat Takebayashi.

"Semvak? Lu semvak? Gua Rio—WOI CUNGUK!"

Karma dateng, langsung duduk di sebelah Rio dengan kecepatan angin, ngeliat sohibnya kepo.

"Namanya dia semvak, newbie"

"Oh….lu semvak? Gua Bobby Sponge"

Namanya udah gak jelas, bahkan Fuwa yang biasanya konek ikut pongo gagal paham.

"Oi oi, maksudnya apaan tuh?"

"Et dah ini jadi nembak apa kagak sih" gerutu Muramatsu yang udah nyiapin tripod, fokus ke Take-Rio yang sekarang gak ada hawa romance sama sekali.

"EH MUR SINGKIRIN TUH TRIPOD, MOJOK GIH FAP FAP SONO SEKALIAN BARENG AMA SUGAYA—"

"BAHASAMU NAK"

Kamus bahasa vulgar Rio udah kebuka lebar, dan dia siap ngomong yang aneh-aneh lagi—

Ketika mendadak Takebayashi meluk Rio erat. Bahkan yang dipeluk hampir gak sadar dia udah ganti posisi jatoh ke pelukan seseorang.

* * *

Yah. Rio kecewa

Badannya udah gak perawan, dipeluk ama seorang kacamata yang dulunya hasil modusan dia sendiri.

"Nah, makasih"

Takebayashi berdiri, ngambil tas sama hapenya, jalan ninggalin ruangan, ngebiarin angin romansa berputar di antara para anggota. Lagi-lagi perhatian Megu diambil sama Rio yang notabene adek kelasnya, plus cunguk rusuh paling-paling sedunia.

Rio mingkem. Setelah sekian lama gak pelukan lagi sama anak cowok. Terakhir ama Karma, itu juga pas iguananya wafat, cuma itungan detik, yang paling lama rekor dulu sama Asano. Dan itu **dulu**.

Intinya, badan Rio udah gak perawan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"TAKEBAYASHI!"

"RIO! LU MASIH IDUP!? MASIH SEHAT!? MASIH WARAS!?"

"ANZENG HARUSNYA GUA POTO TADI!"

"Gai….astaga bahasa lu…."

"WAH DIAM-DIAM TAKEBAYASHI TERNYATAA"

"RIO LARIS MANIS!"

"EH ASANO MANA!?"

Karma nyenggol Rio, nyentil jidatnya, nyubit lengannya, ngejitak. Gadis itu sama sekali gak gerak di tempat. Mungkin masih kaget.

"Kar"

"Apaan?" baru kali ini Rio manggil nama Karma dengan baik dan benar. Mengabaikan Hinata dan hastag nistanya, Yada yang ngedukung TakeRio, Okuda ngambil lagunya si 'Ikhlas' yang 'dekat di mata jauh di kaki'. Satu lirikan mata dari yang mukanya masih pongo ke sohibnya penuh arti.

"Gua lupa bilang Takebayashi

Rio ngeliat Karma intens, sok dramatis

"…resleting celananya kebuka"

Fin.

* * *

Omake

Asano berhasil masukin kaleng minumannya tepat ke dalem tong sampah. Masih nangkring di motornya, dia mager pulang.

Ya ampun. Jadi tadi Rio dipeluk Takebayashi? Mana tuh cewek diem aja lagi. Tambah panas aja rasanya Asano.

Mau ngeluh gerah? Yang ada citranya sebagai 'pangeran perfect' ilang dong? (lagian bokapnya gak tau dia udah pernah pacaran)

"Bangke" umpatnya pelan. Dia cuma bisa ngerutuk kenapa tadi malah cabut duluan.

Takebayashi lewat mendadak, berhenti jalan buat ngeliatin muka galau Asano yang udah gak bisa ditutupin masker dejak yang dipegangnya.

"….gimana? Lu masih sayang sama mantan?"

"Bacot"

Asano ngelirik ke bawah, ngeliat Takebayashi, ke bawah, natep kakak kelasnya lagi. Dia heran kenapa kakak kelasnya gak nyadar satu kejanggalan yang kentara banget keliatan.

"Gua serius naksir Nakamura"

"…"

Dia ngelirik lagi ke bawah, berharap yang make celana paham maksudnya. Nyatanya kebalikan.

"Jadi? Gua tau lu masih seneng sama dia"

"…"

Asano punya miliaran jawaban yang bisa bikin bungkam, tapi tahan dulu. Dia pengen liat reaksi si kacamata yang keliatannya mau ngancem dia.

"Ayo kita saingan yang adil dan sehat, terus biar Nakamura mutusin mau milih siapa"

"….."

Demi apapun. Mau ditantang kayak apa juga, dari tampang aja Asano udah menang.

'Kepedean' batin Asano gadir. Sendirinya juga pede.

"Woi, kok diem sih?"

"…..resleting" gumam Asano. Akhirnya bisa ngungkapin apa yang dari tadi diliatin sama dia. Mana ada penampakan warna biru dari dalem, ada gambar sponge kuning di tengahnya.

"Resle—"

Buru-buru dia merbaikin resletingnya, pas ditarik malah ngebuka lagi. Takebayashi langsung pucet. Asano nahan ketawa.

"Celananya….udah dari kapan dipakenya, **senpai**?"

"….bukan urusan lu"

Karena naek angkot, Takebayashi minjem sarung dari bapak kantin. Balik ke rumahnya kayak abis sunatan. Dari tempat parkir motor sekolah, Asano ketawa jahat, keras banget. Seenggaknya dia puas bisa bikin malu senior-nya yang tadi mau ngancem ngerebut mantan gebetannya.

Mantan…

…..iya. Mantan

* * *

A/N : AHAHAY IM BACK BITCHES #SLAP

Chapter dua yang agak panjang, akhirnya kelar juga~ maaf ya apdetnya agak lama. Tergantung waifu di rumah sih~ #tehee~ ada sedikit plot hole yang author tinggalin ;3 guess where~

* * *

 **Hikaru Kisekine** : Wut harga gakuran segitu!? Seriusan!? #jawdrop thanks~ monggo makasih fav-nya~ terus ikutin fict-nya~

 **Gery O Donut** : Nih udah bikin, tralala~ #telat huwahahahaha sampai sini juga Megu masih terkacangi \'_'/ makasih udah review~!

 **Michishige Michiyo** : WOKWOKWOK DARI DULU EMANG UDAH NIAT NISTAIN SI IKEMEN #hajar hee…iya ada typo-nya, #tehee makasih udah diingetin~ dan…UWOOH MAKASIH BANGETTT, ANDA KECE JUGAA, THANKS BUAT REVIEW-NYAA

 **AmIAlive28** : atau Maicchi nih? #bingung UWAHAHAAHAAA TERNYATA ADA YANG SEJENIS SAMA AUTHOR #TOS hush kalo gitu bacalah saat siang hari, atau menemani malam minggumu~~ (bila sakit berlanjut hubungi Asano ;vvvv) :''''DDDDD okey~! MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW N FAV-NYA~

 **Chiefcells99** : FUWAHAHAHAHAAA ITULAH DUA IBLIS FAV AUTHOR~ #eh bujug numbalin juga :''''DD yoo~~ matta nee di chap 3 nanti~!

 **Kisa The Author** : Wueh di omake sampe auto fokus XDDD kwkwkwkwkkk emang dehh author niat banget nge-bully Isogai-nya ;vvvv nihh udah lanjut~ thanks for the review~

 **Ratu Obeng** : HUEHEUHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE EMANG DEH KALO RAPATNYA MALAH SAMA TEMEN SEALIRAN, TUJUAN UTAMA JADI BELOK. BUTUH PETA DORA NIH KAYAKNYAA 8'DD #caps jeblok penyiksaan Isogai….heum…..kapan lagi yak…. #wink ini bersambung kok~ terus ikutin ya~ thanks for the review~ \\(^0^)/

* * *

Btw, ini emang no shipping kok. Take sama Asano rebutan Rio, dan masa lalunya dengan si anak kepsek. Sisanya yaaa...just for fun aja~~

Okey~ terimakasih yang udah mau baca chapter sebelumnya dan fict yang lain-lain juga~! Ayo kita menuhin fandom dengan ide-ide gokiel kitaaa #ahayy #gaya metal

Kritik dan saran diterima~

Comin' up for the next chapter~

#less-sugar


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Pintu gak laku, semua ngerubungin jendela yang jadi laris manis. / ."...Gue kan yang dulu nyomblangin lu sama sepupu gue"

Warn : OOC, gajeness, berbagai typo, bahasa semi-baku, kenistaan, random ages

Genre : humor/parody, friendship #no shipping

Disclaimer : Klub Bahasa Asing based by less-sugar - while Yuusei Matsui get his charas

* * *

Karma yang baru dateng, heran mergokin temen sesama anggota klub-nya di luar semua. Anehnya lagi, yang diluar itu gak ada satupun yang bergender perempuan.

"Woi, kok pada gak masuk? Dibogem kaichou mampus dah"

"Ssshh! Berisik!" ujar Isogai yang nemplokin telinga ke pintu kelas yang seharusnya mereka masukin dari tadi.

"Bacot nge, kalo gak mudeng diem aja" ada Sugaya juga. Tumben dia rajin dateng begini

"….entah kenapa gue pengen ngebantai kalian semua" gumam Asano dan hawa muramnya.

Karma garuk-garuk kepala bingung. Tiga manusia sejenisnya bertingkah aneh semua, nemplok di pintu kayak lalet kena lem super tikus.

"Ruangan lagi dikuasain anak-anak cewek"

Akhirnya ada yang baik hati ngasih tahu Karma. Terasaka, makhluk yang sempat dituduh menghamili Isogai juga lagi nemplok di jendela, berusaha nyuri denger dari luar sekalipun dia tahu betapa dodolnya nguping dari jendela. Gampang keliatan.

"Heee…..berarti si kuning di dalem juga?"

"Iya"

"Kok tumben dia awal banget masuknya? Biasanya telat"

"Kar, perlu gue beliin kaca?"

Ada suara tereak dari dalem, dan Karma hafal banget suara kayak gitu. Notabene sohibnya tereak kayak orang mau melahirkan, Karma ngedorong semua makhluk dari pintu dan udah megang daun pintu buat buka.

"Ri—hmph!"

"Jangan Kar! Lu pikir lu mau ngapain?"

"Si kuning jejeritan kayak gitu! Kalo jeritannya begitu itu bahaya!"

Isogai ngelepas Karma yang sempet dibekep sama dia, ngeliat yang sering ngusilin dia dengan muka kepo.

"Ah kalian sih, untung gua udah jadiin dia budak gua dari jaman semvak Momo Paka—"

"Maksud lu apa?"

"Gak usah promosi, lagian fict ini gak ada yang kasih sponsor" Terasaka nyaut pas denger juga Karma ngomongin pampers bayi.

"Terserah. Tapi asal kalian tau aja, kalo dia tereak begitu berar—"

* * *

"KYAAAAAA HUSBANDO GUAAAAAA!"

Semua mingkem, kicep. Bahkan mereka gak perlu lagi ndusel di pintu, dengan baik hati Rio udah tereak dari dalem. Dan kata husbando sempet nohok hati Asano yang masih kepincut ama si kuning.

"HUSH BERISIK!"

"TAPI GUA GAK TAHAN! ADUH KENAPA DIA MESTI BOTAK SIH!? CAKEPAN PAS MASIH PUNYA RAMBUT!"

"EH MASA GUA BARUSAN LIAT DI PIXIS, ADA FOTO ISOGAI SAMA ASANO"

"KARMA AMA ASANO! ATO AMA NAGI!?"

"BERISIK! CAKEPAN JUGA LEVIS"

Weit. Wat?

Ngomongin apa sih?

Pintu gak laku lagi, semua langsung ngerubungin jendela yang jadi laris manis. Semua kepo sama apa yang barusan ditereakin, setengah acuh sama otp dadakan yang udah biasa didenger macem ceramah apel pagi.

"DEDI KORBUJER EMANG IS DA BES! DUH…..INI LAGI ADA MAS SAITOMYAM, UDAH CAKEP, KUAT LAGI!"

"HEH CAKEPAN KAKAKNYA KARMA, MAU APA LU!?"

"GAK USAH NYEBUT MEREK ASTAGAH"

"Kenapa kakak gua sampe dibawa-bawa segala..." gumam Karma dari luar, teringat sama gunting merah di rumah.

Fokus kepada yang paling sarap, sebuah guling seukuran manusia yang lagi dipeluk-peluk, diajak muter satu ruangan, dicium-ciumin sam Rio yang mukanya merah banget.

"Cakep? Kayak gitu cakep? Botak kinclong gitu?" komentar Asano yang kepanasan.

"Eh tapi abang Jenos lebih ca—"

"BERISIK! SEBOTAK-BOTAKNYA SAITOMYAM, DIA TETEP MAI HUSBANDO! NGAPA LU GAK USAH BAHAS JENOS SELINGKUHAN GUA!"

"HEH LU COWOK MALAH NAKSIR COWOK JUGA! DASAR MAHO!"

"BACOT LU TITISAN BAT—"

"RIO BAHASAMU NAK!"

* * *

Ada husbando. Ada selingkuhan. Hampir aja Asano mecahin kaca saking setres dengerin kalimat ambigay-nya.

"No, inget loh yang diomongin sama dia itu karakter anime tetangga. Gak usah didengerin…"

"…..mungkin gua harus cukur rambut, ya" gumam Asano suram

"NAH IYA CUKUR AJA!"

"ASANO! ITU TUH CUMA KARAKTER ANIME! KOK BISA SIH LU CEMBURU AMA GAMBAR!?"

Rio masih meluk-meluk guling Saitomyam, ketika mendadak foto satu tokoh membuatnya langsung ngelempar gulingnya dan ganti meneriakkan nama yang lain.

"TTEEEEEDDDAAAAKKKKKK KENAPA LU HARUS SAMA DIA!? DIA ITU HOMBRENG! HUEEEE…..USAMI!"

Lah sekarang kelinci?

Karma nahan ketawa pas Rio muter-muter ruangan sambil bawa laptop Megu yang emang sengaja ditinggal. Sambil berkali-kali nyebut Usami, ada foto cowok dagu kepanjangan dengan ujung kotak dan senyum di bibir ketebelan.

"KENAPA MANUSIA SECAKEP ELU HARUS DUA DIMENSI!? KYAH ADA MIKELAE JUGA!? ADUH KAMU TAMBAH CAKEP SEKALIPUN MAHO"

Buset

Hawa di sekitar Asano makin muram. Isogai terus-terusan ngucapin mantra yang ngingetin Asano kalo Ro itu fujo dan otaku. Yang namanya otaku pasti suka fangirling sendiri, gelinjang sendiri, gila sendi—

"Perlukah gue jadi dua dimensi juga biar dia seneng sama gue?"

Puk puk bergantian di punggung, Karma mukul pake sepatu, tapi Asano yang udah terlalu sedih sama kenyataan cuma diem sambil fokus mata ke dalem, merhatiin si cewek yang masih tereak-tereak sendiri mengagumi berbagai manusia dua dimensi.

"Eh eh, pre-weds udah apdet"

"OH IYA YANG KATA DIA BILANG 'AKU DATANG UNTUK MELAMARMU' ITU YA?! OMFG GUA GAK TAHAAANNNN GAK SANGGUPPPP ITU SUMPAH ADIMAS CAKEP BANGEETTTT"

"PENGEN GUA KAWININ" Kayano ikut tereak sambil meluk-meluk hapenya sendiri.

"Bujug kawin"

"Kawin yang…"

"Gai, gua tau lu udah pengalaman. Gak usah disebut"

"Bacot nying"

Tiba-tiba anak-anak cewek diem. Bikin yang diluar kepo, semakin kepo karena para anak cewek bikin lingakaran kecil yang nutupin yang nguping.

"Ada apaan sih?"

"Kok mereka nutupin gi—"

Karma melotot. Sugaya mangap. Terasaka mingkem tapi lebar mata menyanggupi. Isogai cengo. Asano semakin patah hati.

"Woi itu kan…."

"Nagisa?"

"Kok bisa dia di dalem?"

Nagisa Shiota. Si rambut biru yang rambutnya diiket kayak Murasakibara dari tetangga, make baju bebas yang mencolok karena semua make seragam. Dia senyum, matanya terus ngelirik Rio yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan mereka pelukan.

Asano lemes. Dia gak sanggup dikasih cobaan kayak begini. Bahkan terang-terangan bahunya turun, dia udah gak jinjit lagi, kepala nunduk.

"No? Asano?"

"Woi ntar kepsek datengin elu kalo sampe ketauan lemes gini, gua gak mau repot"

"Gak ada yang nyuruh elu jadi bocah bandel"

"Gay lu bacot ya"

"Ngomong yang sopan sama kakak kelas kenapa?"

Akhirnya Terasaka yang deketin Asano, nepuk pundaknya, nyuruh dia masuk ke dalem.

"Coba masuk yuk, biar lu juga dapet kejelasan"

"Tera…."

Pemandangan Asano dengan mata mulai bercahaya, sedikit dongak ngeliat Terasaka, berdiri hadep-hadepan.

* * *

"Oi kalian para maho!"

Semua noleh karena sensi dibilang maho, datenglah seorang yang rambutnya belah tengah, dengan gantengnya nyapa mereka make panggilan ababil.

"Loh kalo gak salah elu kan…"

"Maehara, kenapa sih lu selalu lupa sama gue No? Gue kan yang dulu nyomblangin lu sama sepupu gue?"

"….sori"

Maehara hela nafas, ngeliatin mereka semua dengan muka males.

"Terus, mana Rio?"

"Di dalem" jawab Sugaya enteng. Maehara mulai bingung sama jawabannya.

"Lah?"

"Ada cowok di dalem juga, Shiota"

"Oh….maksudnya cowok barunya?"

Jleb

"Eh sori No, gak maksud gue…bukan….ah udah terlanjur"

Cowok baru? Jadi ternyata Rio udah punya yang baru? Oh gitu, oh jadi Rio udah gak mikirin Asano lagi? Oh jadi selama ini sikap Rio biasa aja karena dia emang udah punya yang lain? Oh jadi…

"Yah….udah agak lama sih, gue kesini mau jemput dia soalnya ada sodara rame-rame ke rumah"

"Oh….samperin aja, gua gak berani"

"Takut di ship ya? Iya gue tau, gue juga sering di ship sih"

Bener-bener. Abis ngerobek hati Asano dia ngomongin Rio seenaknya, seolah yang barusan gak pernah terjadi. Asano tambah suram, jadi sekarang saingannya si shota berhati malaikat gitu?

Haruskah Asano nyerah? Toh keliatannya Rio juga seneng sama si shota. Toh dia juga keliatan lebih banyak ketawa sama si shota. Bahkan mereka ngomongin maho pun si shota gak keliatan risih, dia senyam-senyum aja, mata terus ngeliatin Rio.

"Ya udah deh, gua ikhlas"

"Hah?"

Asano senyum. Perlahan angkat dagu lagi, senyum tambah lebar.

"Bentar ya"

* * *

Semua kaget pas mendadak pintu dibuka, sosok Asano berdiri.

Oh syit. Kenapa dunia ini sangat syiet.

Ahh bodo! Mereka kan baru duduk sebelahan, Asano langsung deketin mereka berdua.

"Rio, selamat yah"

"Hah?"

"Kalo lu butuh berbagi, gue siap dengerin kok"

"Asa—"

"Semoga lu selalu bahagia sama Shiota ya"

"Oi—"

"Dah, oh iya sepupu lu dateng jemput"

"Iya—"

"Bye"

Abis bilang begitu, Asano keluar ruangan sekalian cabut langsung pulang. Ke parkiran motor, make jaket, masker sama helm, langsung gas ke arah jalan pulang.

* * *

Semua kicep pas denger Asano ngomong kayak gitu, terutama Rio.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

"…..ukh, gue kira Asano dateng buat nyetop kalian semua…" gumam Nagisa mewek.

Fin.

* * *

Omake

Asano langsung cabut tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi. Semua cengo ngeliat dia yang tiba-tiba keliatan seger lagi.

"Oi oi, jadi tadi di dalem dia gak ngomong apa-apa?"

"Kirain bakal berantem"

"…..apa Asano positif katarak ya?"

Empat kepala noleh ke arah Sugaya yang gumam sendiri.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kayaknya….dia salah liat"

Awalnya Karma gak paham, sampe akhirnya lama-lama dia ketawa sendiri dan nunjuk Sugaya.

"Oh iya ya! Emang dasar si bego salah tangkep"

"Iya kan? Dasar tolol"

Sugaya sama Karma yang sama-sama mudeng ketawa sendiri. Menyisakan Isogai sama Terasaka bengong, Maehara nguap males.

"Heh bocah, ngerti gak maksud mereka?"

Kompak geleng. Hela nafas lagi.

"Payah nih….untung aja korbannya cuma Nagisa"

"Korban? Oh!"

Semua ketawa ngakak, ketawa bebas. Mereka jadi paham maksud dan alasan Nagisa di dalem. Sepakat akhirnya mereka cabut balik dengan muka ketawa bahagia.

Aduh Asano….kenapa lu selalu cabut duluan sih?

.

.

.

.

.

"BOCAH PADA KEMANA SEH!? DIAJAK RAPAT MALAH KAGAK ADA YANG DATENG!"

* * *

A/N

YOHOHOHO IM HERE~~~

Akhirnya berhasil apdet chap 3~!

Terimakasih buat yang selalu setia ngikutin terus fict ini~ review dan favs kalian memotivasi~ \^0^/

Ah iya, maaf ya author gak bisa banyak curcol. Balesan review bakal nyusul di chap selanjutnyah~

Kritik & saran diterima~

Comin' up for the next chapter~!

#less-sugar


	4. Chapter 4

Kelas 10 IPA 3 udah kosong berkat penggusuran dadakan dari Karma make sapu kelas. Semua temennya ngedumel nyumpahin si Karma jones selamanya, dan dengan sapu masih di tangan sebagai senjata, dia nungguin anak-anak Klub Bahasa Asing unjuk hidung.

"Karma!"

Megu setengah lari ke arah Karma,

"Eh Kaichou-kun, pada dimana?"

"Udah otw, eh gue nitip tas dulu ya—duh mana sih Sugaya sama Kurahashi"

Abis ngelempar tasnya ke muka Karma, Megu lari secepat suara ke arah lain, nyari dua makhluk ghaib lain yang gak tau ada dimana.

"….jadi beneran ya kalo bokapnya Asano bakal nyamperin klub?"

Karma hela nafas iba, kesian sama kepseknya yang terlalu 'baik' buat ngeluangin waktu ngelongok klub nista mereka. Sambil ngelempar tas Megu (yang isinya ada leppi) ke salah satu meja di dalem, dia diri lagi diluar. Menanti anggota yang lain.

"Pantes si nguknguk gak disuruh dateng"

* * *

 **Summary** : Hening. Hening. Hening. Kicep. Kicep. Kicep. Pedo. Pedo. Pedo.

 **Warn** : OOC, gajeness, berbagai typo, bahasa semi-baku, kenistaan, random ages

 **Genre** : humor/parody, friendship #no shipping

 **Disclaimer** : Klub Bahasa Asing based by less-sugar – while Yuusei Matsui get his charas

* * *

"Yah…intinya sih gitu"

"…berapa kalipun elu cerita ke gue, gue sama sekali gak mudeng"

"Yang namanya HUSBANDO DUA DIMENSI itu GAK ADA ketua OSIS tercintah…"

Asano merinding geli pas denger Isogai make kata sensitif keras-keras

"Tapi kemaren—"

"YANG KEMAREN ITU CUMA IMAJINASI, ASTAGAH HARUS BERAPA KALI GUA JELASIN"

"Sampe dipeluk—"

"LU KALO MAU DIPELUK SAMA RIO BILANG AJA KE ORANGNYA! MELUK ZEUS DARI NEGERI PATUNG JUGA DIJABANIN KALI SAMA DIA"

"Cewek gue nggak—"

"Dia MANTAN elu, No"

Mereka berdua yang gak nyadar udah nyampe di kelas Karma, kokoro Asano berasa ditusuk duri lipan segede nangka. Sakhetnya gak ketulungan.

"Sialan lu"

"Gih masuk, lepas sepatu, taro di rak. Gua gak mau ngepel kelasnya lagi"

Namanya satpam kelasan, Asano sama Isogai cuma mingkem nurut. Ambil tempat duduk di deket tas yang posisinya kebalik—pantat tas di atas.

"Loh, Take-nyan juga disuruh dateng toh"

Isogai harus ngucapin berbagai doa-doa dari kumpulan hadis ke telinga Asano biar dia adem dikit. Denger kata 'Take' aja dia udah berdiri, mau ngajak ribut.

"Semua emang disuruh dateng kali"

"Oh…sotak sih tapi ya bodo deh, lepas sepatu, taro di rak"

Gak perlu nunggu sampe lima menit pas semua anggota udah ngumpul, rame ngomongin apa yang pengen dibahas sama ketuanya.

"WOI TERA, LEPAS SEPATU LU. ITU KENAPA LUMPUR SEMUA!? GUA GAK MAU NGEPEL YA, BODO AMAT"

Terasaka yang ketangkep si satpam kelas make sepatu keluyuran, penuh lumpur yang anehnya gak ada baunya sama sekali.

"BACOT IYA NIH GUA LEPAS GAK USAH TEREAK—"

 **Brak!**

Megu langsung berdiri di depan kelas, ngelempar sepatunya ke rak sepatu, nyuruh Ritsu yang paling deket pintu buat nutup.

"Gue pengen kalian duduk selang-seling"

"Maksud—"

"CEWEK-COWOK, Okuda"

Asano langsung pergi ke tempat Ritsu yang kosong, lumayan sebelahan sama sohib masa kecil gak terlalu nyusahin dia.

Isogai duduk sebelah Okuda, Fuwa sama Karma, Takebayashi sama Kayano, Kurahashi sama Sugaya. Sisanya gak hadir.

"Segini aja? Kemana yang laen?"

"Gak masuk sama gak mau liat kiamat dari deket"

Megu hela nafas. Hayati yang udah lelah batin akhirnya membuka pertemuan mereka ogah-ogahan.

"Kebetulan hari ini guru pembimbing kita, sekaligus mas kepsek mau nyamper buat ngawas sebentar. Apa-apa aja yang udah kita lakuin selama di klub"

.

.

.

.

.

Hening. Hening. Hening.

.

"Makanya seenggaknya yang ada disini itu yang emang pengurus, kelas sebelas, dan LURUS"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kicep. Kicep. Kicep.

"Gue harap pas mas kepsek masuk nanti, gak ada yang kumat lagi, gak ada pembully-an, gak ada ship atau otp dadakan, GAK ADA TEMPUR CINTA TANPA YANG DIREBUTIN, semua sehat walafiat, fokus sama apa yang disampein"

Semua yang ngerasa lebih milih diem. Asano sama Takebayashi yang sekalipun dipisahkan oleh jarak dan usia, masih sanggup adu pelotot sambil sesekali ngedumel sesuatu yang gak jelas mirip jampi-jampi.

"Kalo mau sikat otak sama mata, mending sekarang aja keburu mas kepsek dat—"

"Ah, saya datengnya kecepetan ya?"

* * *

Rio bingung ngeliat sekeliling sekolah yang tiba-tiba sepi. Biasanya, dia bakal nemu Asano sama Isogai masih maen pes di kelasnya, bareng sama bocah jones laennya. Atau Karma ikut-ikut nyepam sambil rusuh, maen game juga. Yang ciwi-ciwi biasanya juga balik bareng, atau nongkrong di warung minyak sebelah.

Karena ngerasa gak ada kerjaan, Rio keliling sekolah sendirian. Sekalian ngabisin waktu biar bisa punya alesan pulang malem.

"Lah? Itu kan…."

Telepati macem apa yang dipake Karma sama Rio, dua-duanya pas lagi nengok jendela dan sama-sama cengo.

"Cunguk…?"

* * *

Karma melotot pas nangkep Rio yang barusan lewat. Udah gitu air mukanya kayak benang rajutan neneknya yang kusut.

Gratak!

"Karma, duduk!"

Setan amat sama kepsek di depan kelas yang lagi khotbah, baru juga bagian pembuka, males banget dengerinnya. Karma langsung keluar kelas, berdiri sambil ngalangin pintu kelas soalnya dia yakin banget…..

"Hari ini ngumpul? Katanya Yada kagak"

"Emang nggak"

"Lah terus itu? Batangnya Megu aja juga keliatan dari sini"

"Ri, gua lagi serius. Sori, tapi lu pulang aja"

"Hah?"

"Nanti gue jelasin deh SEJELAS-JELASNYA di wutsup, bonus foto Kumaqi yang baru"

"….iya deh, dasar tukang nyogok"

"Lagian disogok cewek badan macho mau aja"

"Vangke, gua balik duluan ya! Bilangin Isogai gua mau nebeng ama suaminya dulu"

"Oke"

Dengan begitu, Rio berhasil disingkirkan. Gampang banget. Karma masuk kelas lagi, hela nafas panjang.

"Yang tadi itu siapa, **Akabane?"**

Wuanjer, umpat Karma dalem hati. Baru juga udah bisa napas lagi, dipelototin dari jauh sama kepsek. Mau jawab apa? Kalo bilang yang jujur, posisi Rio bahaya juga nih.

"Nggak kok pak, cuma pacar saya aja minta ijin balik duluan nebeng ama buda—temennya"

Syit. Salahkan Rio dan kamus besar berbahasa Rio yang seringkali didenger sama Karma. Bahkan ulet pun tau ada beberapa kata yang cuma si kuning punya. Gakuhou nyengir horror ke Karma yang udah duduk lagi di tempatnya.

"Nakamura, ya? Kok tadi gak diajak masuk juga?"

Astagah. Fuwa yang baru pertama kali denger Gakuhou ngomong pake ekspresi mupeng cengo di tempat. Gimana iya, mas kepsek aja udah kepala empat, anak tiga biji, bini lebih sehat daripada cheetah ngamuk. Dan dia seenak muka gantengnya, ngebahas Rio dengan gamblang dan terang-terangan

* * *

"Gimana kabar Nakamura kalo di klub?"

"Gak waras pak, kelainan jiwa, hiper—"

"Ceria, penuh semangat"

"….iblis"

"Gai, yang bener kalo ngomong"

"Fujo, nista, akut, ngaku-ngaku punya suami dari dimensi laen"

"Intinya dia itu menarik"

Yang terakhir ngomong Takebayashi. Gakuhou manggut-manggut, dalem hati ketawa ngakak macem ikan bidadari. Apalagi pas ngeliat anak sulungnya langsung ngelirik kakak kelasnya sewot, saling pelototan lagi.

"Yaudah, mau diapain lagi. Bapak juga ngaku dia menarik kok, banget malah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pedo. Pedo. Pedo.

.

"Sense fashion-nya bagus, meski rada kayak cowok sih"

"…..pak"

"Ya, Akabane?"

"Boleh ke kamar mandi?"

"Pergi aja sana, atau mau saya temenin?"

Karma angkat kaki sambil bawa tasnya, peduli amat sama rapat, dia udah gak betah di dalem ruangan yang tensinya ditimbulkan dua kursi di belakangnya sama yang paling belakang. Tanpa nunggu kepseknya balik, Karma udah gak mikir apa-apaan lagi.

Asano ngeliatin bapaknya kepo, dia masih gak sadar dan gak yakin tiba-tiba bokapnya sendiri ngebahas MANTAN TERINDAHNYA. Dan apa itu pelototan Megu dari sudut buta sang kepsek bikin Asano merinding.

"Kar, mau kabur ya lu?"

"Bacot~ lagian gua udah janjian ama Terasaka ngamen di perempatan"

"Dasar gak modal"

"Daripada situ, kerja sambilan aja sampe make pomade"

"Nying, pergi sono"

Kalo diladenin terus bisa-bisa aib Asano ketauan bokapnya, dan gak bakal cuma satu. Untungnya Gakuhou masih sibuk gerecokin anak-anak orang nanyain anggota mereka yang isi kepalanya kayak tikungan motorace.

Baru aja Karma kelar make sepatu, pintu ngejeblak kebuka. Dan sosok yang barusan disingkirin malah nongol, bikin semua jawdrop kecuali Gakuhou yang malah keliatan seneng.

"Jadi gitu, kalian nyingkirin gua soalnya otak gua paling gesrek"

Mampus. Mampus. Mampus.

Bahkan Karma yang biasanya bisa ngebales ucapan aneh Rio, sekarang diem. Ini salah paham yang gak terlalu salah juga, aksi penyelamatan anggota yang paling mereka (sayangi) anggep nista dari gangguan seorang kepsek awet muda yang gak tau kenapa bisa jadi pedo.

"Teru—"

"Ri, ikut gue yuk"

Sekarang Asano yang jadi pahlawan, geret Rio keluar dari kelas setelah nyelot sandal wasllow punya kelasan Karma. Mereka pergi ninggalin tensi hebat yang bikin semua langsung reaksi macem-macem.

"PAK SAYA BISA JELASIN SEMUANYA"

"WEH ASANO MODU—HMPH!"

"…..sialan, gua diduluin"

"BAPAK TOLONG MAAFIN ANGGOTA SAYA, SAYA JANJI GAK BAKAL GITU LAGI"

"Hee…..Megu, nggak apa-apa kok, kamu gak salah, dan gak ada yang salah antara Klub yang bapak bikin sama angkatan kamu"

Krik.

* * *

"Maksud….bapak?"

"Ya maksud bapak, dulu klub ini bapak juga yang bikin sama dua guru kalian"

"Weit, yu don sei"

"Lu lagi ngomong ama kepsek Kur"

"Bacot Gay"

"Percaya ato nggak, Nakamura itu kayak Irina waktu sekolah dulu"

HAH!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Irina siapa ya pak?"

"Pacar bapak ya?"

"…"

"Oh jadi mas kepsek udah gak per**** gegara pacaran sama Irina? Apa kata mbak Kanae di rumah?"

"Eh, bapak gak pernah nyebut nama istri bapak—"

Semua smirk devil, Takebayashi udah siap sama hapenya.

"Udah nemu nopenya Kanae?"

"Beres"

"…..Asano belom balik"

"Oi—"

Megu gigit kapur, mulai deh. Padahal udah dibilangin, tetep aja semuanya pada resek.

"Kalian….mau ngapain?"

Ritsu maju ke depan, diri di depan Gakuhou. Dua-duanya saling tatap, Gakuhou bingung, Ritsu juga. Apa dengan begini seenggaknya dia bakal dinutis sama kepsek setelah sekian lama? Sekalipun dia suami orang kan…

"Ritsu…?"

"NYAMBUNG OY! BILANG APA NIH KE BININYA!"

"EH KURANGAJAR ITU MALAH NYAMBUNG SAMA ISTRI SAYA YA"

"HALO MBAK KANAE, YA?"

"BAJAK HAPE ORANG ITU TINDAK PIDANA! NANTI SAYA YANG KENA SAMA POLISI!"

Lagi-lagi Ritsu pindah ke hadepan Gakuhou, gak tau itu modus caper ato gimana. Gakuhou hela nafas bete, ngeliat anak muridnya agak gimana…ya? Mau galak juga, nanti dia di-cap jadi guru sangar. Terlalu baek juga, nanti kesebar di koran-koran terus pada nindes dia pake alat potong kuku.

"Ritsu, minggir bentar ya. Itu temen-temenmu lagi gak beres"

"….udah biasa kok pak, mereka emang lagi sering nyari korban. Kemaren aja dapet satu, anak baru"

"…..Shiota?"

Sementara Fuwa lagi asik sama BINInya Gakuhou dari fandom satu author Ansatsu, di ujung sana, Kanae udah ambil golok, ancang-ancang tapi masih pegang hape.

"TERUS NIH YA TANTEH, MAS GAKU ITU PEDO"

"HEH KALIAN ANAK ORANG! JANGAN NGOMONG YANG ANEH-ANEH KE KANAE—"

Di saat Gakuhou mati-matian jelasin semua ke istrinya, sesekali melototin para makhluk nista yang susah tobat, dalem hati sumpah serapah gak jelas.

Semua ketawa ngangkang, bahkan Ritsu yang dari tadi emang berperan jadi penghambat guling-guling di lantai saking perut udah gak kuat nahan virus mematikan klub ababil tersebut.

"…..terus guna gue apa disini?"

Megu nyeret kaki keluar ruangan, ninggalin anggotanya masih ngetawain kepsek mereka sendiri.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"No! Asano!"

"…..ah, sori"

Asano ngelepas tangan Rio yang dari tadi digeret, Rio ngeringis sambil ngurut lengan kirinya.

"Duh, mentang-mentang judo udah sabuk item plus plus ya…..kalo geret orang jangan kayak geret maling dong"

 _Tapi lu maling hati gue! Gimana dong?_

Yakali Asano bilang begitu, dia masih sayang nyawa.

"…eh, tadi itu beneran kumpul?"

"…sebenernya sih emang gak semua, cuma sebagian besar gak diajak rapat juga. Kaichou kayak mau mati pas liat bokap"

"Hee….terus, jadinya gimana? Lu gak balik?"

"Nggak ah, ngapain"

"Lah kan itu bokap—"

"Mending sama elu daripada sama lipan sialan muka sok artis gitu"

Woi, kenapa sih semua (budak) Rio gak pernah ada yang mau beli kaca? Seenggaknya ngaca di kamar mandi kan bisa.

"Tapi kalo menurut elu balik ya udah, gue balik"

"Dadah"

Buset. Plis Rio, barusan Asano itu kode. KODE! Masa' iya yang ngutilin mereka sejak keluar kelas lebih mudeng daripada yang di tkp dan jadi pemeran utama roman picisan?

Gak, gak bisa. Asano masih pengen sama Rio. Dia masih seneng sama cewek itu! Peduli apa kalo gajah dari jaman Houdinni tiba-tiba nongol terus jadi prasasti hidup di gerbang sekolah. Gak tau apa itu Rio fujo, otaku, tukang makan, bahasanya beda sendiri, kalo ngejambak gak pake mikir, nangkep tas orang lewat cepet banget, kalo ngafalin ciri-ciri orang aja sampe kutu-kutunya juga diinget.

"Rio, sebenernya gue—"

"No, udah deh. Males gua"

Eh?

"Gua gak tahan"

Eh? Loh kok jadi gini?

"GUA GAK TAHAN! BOKAP LU GUA SHIP SAMA ELU YA! SETAN AMAT EMAK LU MASIH IDUP BOHAY ADUHAY KAYAK ARTIS INDIA OPERASI DI KOREA, TAPI YA GIMANA KALIAN BOKAP-ANAK TAPI COCOK!"

"Ri—"

.

.

"...gua takut kalo kita lanjut, yang ada elu gua ship melulu"

"..."

"Terus...LU NGAPAIN DISINI NGUK!? GANGGU PRIVASI ORANG AJA!"

Gak tau mereka pake koneksi 9g ato kartu pulsa kayak gimana, isi tas Rio udah beterbangan nyebrang ke belakang punggung Asano yang sekilas tadi ada warna merah. Dan gak cuma Karma yang udah gugur, Yada, Terasaka, Sakakibara, Maehara, Kanzaki, semua nongol dengan muka-muka bahagia.

* * *

"Oh...jadi gitu"

"Oh...pantes Asano sering minta riques puisi galau sama ane"

"Weh bocah mantan pesantren"

"Oh...terus Nagisa dikemanain?"

"Oh...untung gue sepakat ngutilin elu biar gue ada alesan keluar dari kelas"

"Oh...untung gue bawa kamera"

Yang terakhir ngomong Kanzaki, kedua mata beda warna langsung lurus ke feminin muka alim penipu kelas tuna. Sambil ngacungin kamera, dia senyum-senyum bangga.

"Akhirnya gue bisa bales dendam foto aib gue crossdress, lu baperan ya ternyata. Gak disangka, berandalan sekolah bisa baper pas sama anaknya Mas Kepsek"

"…dafuq KANZAKI SINI LU JANGAN KABUR! ASANO NITIP TAS YA, JAGAIN MEREKA JUGA!"

Masih senyum, tapi mata yang ketutup gak menghalangi Kanzaki make radar ultrasonik buat kabur keliling sekolah menghindari ancaman maut mati bujang lajang.

Asano yang awalnya cengo, satu detik kemudian konek lagi.

"Well, kayaknya abis ini gue mau terimakasih sama Karma"

"Gak usah repot-repot, mending cukur rambut dulu sana, ISTRI lu sukanya sama orang botak sih"

"GUE SAMA DIA BELOM SAH ANYING"

"MAKANYA SINI IJAB KABUL DULU, MAU GAK? UDAH ADA SAKSI JU—"

Jdak!

Karma berani sungkem sama Cheng Ho, kalo kenyataan bogem Asano jauh lebih (payah) sakit dibanding kaichou mereka.

Iyalah, mukul pake sepatu high-heels nyasar mah Karma bisa apa atuh.

* * *

 **Omake** (extra story, pulang dari insiden najibeh, di depan pintu dapur abis ngejar ala kuchuk kuchuk nyotanai sama istrinya)

Gakuhou neguk ludah, apalah dia. Segede apapun badan sama isi pikirannya, dia itu ibarat satu butir pasir negeri berpasir seberang sono kalo di hadapan istrinya.

"Ka—"

"PERGI LU DASAR PEDO B******"

Glek. Gakuhou nyoba ngerayu istrinya lagi.

"Sayang—"

"GAK USAH PAKE SAYANG-SAYANGAN, NAJIS AMAT ENTE NGOMONG KAYAK GITU"

Wayulu, Gakuhou emang jago bikin orang mengkeret, tapi istrinya ini lebih jago lagi.

"Kanae, dengerin dulu. Aku itu pura-pura aja tertarik sama murid"

"Tapi anaknya emang menarik, kan?"

"Iya sih—MAKSUDNYA BUKAN KE ARAH NAKSIR, ASTAGA SAYANG ITU BENERAN MAU—oke, taro pisaunya pelan-pelan ya…itu di sebelah kamu ada tempatnya"

Bukannya ditaro, pisaunya tambah dilempar. Untungnya cuma kena kerah kemejanya, seenggaknya leher gagal digorok. Gakuhou kicep pas istrinya deketin pake aura suram.

"Besok aku bikinin surat cerai, yah. 'Met bobo"

"KANAE! DENGERIN DULU!"

Kalo diterusin, genre fict ini bakal lebih melenceng lagi dan hubungan mereka yang langgeng makin lengket.

* * *

A/N :

YESH CHAPTER 4! FINALLY!

Rasanya kayak seabad, maafkan author yang hobi telat apdet #mewek

Apalah itu guru, nyuruh presentasi pake bahasa gurun pasir #lempar lappie author lagi kejepit tugas-tugas buat nutupin nilai yang kurang, katanya biar selamet #fwah #cuwat

Definisi NO SHIPPING dalam fict : yang besar kemungkinan kalo ada chara yang berdua aja (dan bukan kayak coretRenIsocoret) atau semacemnya, seenggaknya mereka nyaris gak punya waktu berduaan aja. Artinyaaaaaa setiap MOMEN mereka pasti jadi nista, sedamai apapun itu keliatannya.

Kerusuhan adalah yang utama! #ngakak

 **Ratu Obeng** : Uwaaahhh terimakasih sarannyah~~~ #peluk #modus Iya emang Megu di bagian yang akhir itu :'''''''DDDDDD lanjut dongggg AWOKWOKWOKWOK YA GITULAH KALO ISI KEPALA NGANU SEMUA. Thanks buat review-nya~! '_'/

 **block C** : kwkwkwkkwkk yoshh syukurlah kalo bisa se dahSYAT ini…arigatou saa~ ikutin terus ya~~

 **mashiroyuki22** : Uwowhohohoho riques anda sudah ane dengar #lempar koin sepuluh yen WAH MAAF KALO LAMA APDETNYA~ DAN TERIMAKASIH BUAT UDAH SETIA NUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA! #bungkuk thanks 4 the review~!

Aaahhh arigatou buat semua reviewers with the silent readers~~~~

Author gak bisa jamin waktu kepastian apdetnya, jadi maafkan~ (-,-)

Comin' up for the next chapter~!

#less-sugar


	5. Chapter 5

"Woi ini mana pancinya!?"

"PISO MANA PISO!? INI GIMANA MAU MOTONGNYA!?"

"SAKIT ENGAS GAK USAH MUKUL FANTAT ORANG"

Udah gak ada yang saling nanya klub mana yang punya mulut sefrontal itu. Ketuanya aja gak perlu make toa buat ngasih titah ke 'anak-anak berbuah'nya, sesekali ngatain pengurus osis yang bolak-balik nanya mereka lagi ngapain, bonus tereakan frustasi akan kenyataan anggotanya yang paling bikin sering tepok dada.

"SIAPA SIH YANG NGASIH TUGAS BAWA BUMBU UTAMA KE MASTERNYA MASTER TELAT!?"

* * *

 **Summary** : Selamat Tahun Baru Imlek! Mas kepsek yang kelewat seneng ngajak semua klub ikut ngerayain, tapi dia sendiri gak keliatan batang anunya. Dan tugas konsumsi diberikan kepada…. / ."Ringkas kalimatmu jadi 20 kata saja!"

 **Warn** : OOC, gajeness, berbagai typo, bahasa semi-baku, kenistaan, random ages

 **Genre** : humor/parody, friendship #no shipping

 **Disclaimer** : Klub Bahasa Asing based by less-sugar – while Yuusei Matsui get his charas

* * *

Ayam lagi digodok, sementara Ritsu lagi adu bacot sama Asano soal masalah sebenernya mereka masak apaan di pojokan. Sugaya baca buku N4 sambil goreng ikan teri. Makhluk berbatang lain angkut barang dari tempat mereka nongkrong ke tenda di lapangan, yang gak punya batang pada linglung sama masalah makanan.

Gak ada yang berani gak kerja, pahala belom cukup buat ke alam baka.

"Eh para engas, sori gua telat—"

"TELAT ANU ELU! INI UDAH MATENG SEMUA KENAPA BARU DATENG!?"

"Iya ampun mak, ya maap, salahin jalanan Caputit kenapa macet banget tiap hari"

"Udah ah, kasih bumbunya ke Hara CEPETAN GAK USAH APEL TELEPATI SEGALA AMA CUNGUK MERAH"

Rio yang baru dateng (seperti biasa) langsung ngacir ke tempat para wanita, seenggaknya akhirnya dia dianggep cewek sama sesamanya.

"Oh iya oom gua tadi ikut buat angkut barang sama gantiin mas kepsek"

"Oke, mana orangnya?"

Terasaka sama Karma udah semangat mau ambil barang buat diangkut

.

"Oh ini klub bahasa, nu?"

.

Kicep.

.

"Kalian anggotanya ya, nu?"

.

.

Gak ada yang berani komentar.

"Tenang, saya om nya Rio kok, nu. Saya orang baik-baik, nu"

Iya tapi mukanya itu yang gak meyakinkan. Mana bawa-bawa bedug sama kostum barongsai di satu tangan, tangan lainnya bawa kantong plastik gede.

"Ter, kekuatan titan lu gak bakal guna kalo ada om nya Rio"

"Bacot"

Si om ajaib akhirnya ngelewatin mereka, naro barangnya di deket situ. Karena semua sibuk, nyaris gak ada yang nyadar ada bule nyasar masuk ke acara mereka.

* * *

"Iya No, tapi kita ini mau masak LONTONG CAP GOMEH"

"Nah makanya itu Tsu, KENAPA MALAH MAKE BUMBU KARE!?'

"YA MANA GUE TAU. APA-APA JANGAN NYALAHIN GUE DONG"

"GUE NGGAK—"

"EH SUAMI ISTRI KALO MAU MOJOK NTAR AJA INI URUSIN DULU MAKANANNYA"

Kokoro potek. Yang satunya ngelempar sepatu.

Ketahuilah wahai Rio Nakamura, MANTANmu ini masih ada RASA.

"…..masa depan gue sama Rio, ogah amat sama elu" Asano ngedumel selama jalan balik ke bagian bocah pada bingung sama dandang.

"Masa depan gue sama gunting merah, najis amat punya anak dari benih elu"

Bisa gak sih anggotanya NORMAL dikit?

Jdak!

* * *

"Nah sekarang ngerasa kan lo jotosan maut kaichou-kun?"

"Bacot"

"Untung kepala gue udah kebal ama jitakan dia"

"Elu sih emang beda Kar,"

"Engas"

Megu ngusir semua yang punya batangan, dan juga yang ngerasa punya batang sekalipun sebenernya kalo celananya dibuka gak ada, juga termasuk yang disuruh jadi pengangguran. Sementara Rio yang sebenernya paling demen ngasih ujian nyali terpaksa ikut ngedumel di dapur karena dia jagonya Cap Gomeh.

"Eh, daripada kita nganggur gabut hape disita gini, mending cerita aja" celetuk Karma tiba-tiba, sedikit bikin suasana suram karena kenyataan hape mereka disembunyiin sama ratu senyum penuh pesona atas perintah ketua. Mana yang tahu tempat ngilangnya cuma si manis jembatan ankor lagi.

"Cerita apaan"

"Cerita kisah cinta"

"Bacot"

"No, kan gue gak nyuruh lu cerita masa-masa INDAH sama MANTAN"

"Gay, sumpah lu bacot banget ya? Mau gue kasih rok biar manis?"

"Bah serah dah"

"….kalo cerita sih, gue ada"

Yada yang ngaku-ngaku punya batangan (gak mau ikutan ribet sama urusan dapur) langsung jadi pusat perhatian. Secara juga, cuma dia yang cewek dan otomatis harem queen dadakan.

"Nih, diceritain sama temen kelasan gue. Jadi waktu itu ada suami-istri pengantin baru—"

"Bentar jangan bilang ini—"

"Ter, lu badan doang ya gede? Sini duduk lagi! Baru juga pembukanya"

Takebayashi langsung narik adek kelasnya dan ditahan sementara fokus balik lagi ke Yada.

"Nah mereka baru pindah ke wilayah itu, kebetulan juga tetangganya pada baek. Hidup mereka warna-warni pelangi"

Ceritanya mulai kerasa mencekam, sekalipun ada kata 'warna warni pelangi' yang bikin agak ambigu. Bolak balik Terasaka keliatan pengen ngacir kayak orang kebelet kencing, sekarang udah gak bisa kabur berkat Karma yang nimpain sikut ke lutut titan di sebelahnya.

"Suatu hari istrinya caw ke pasar di kota, suaminya lagi ngurus rumah. Sebagai bini yang baik dia gak mau nyusahin suaminya, jadinya dia berangkat sendirian"

Tanpa sadar akhirnya Sugaya megang punggung Asano, mastiin tuh bocah masih idup di sebelahnya.

"Sebenernya dia gak rela ninggal suaminya sendirian, soalnya dia punya firasat jelek. Akhirnya baru separo jalan ke kota, dia balik lagi buat mastiin firasatnya bener apa kagak"

Nada suaranya Yada dibikin tambah horror. Semuanya condong ke arah Yada make muka nano-nano parno.

"Dia lari ke rumahnya, dia denger suara-suara aneh dari dalem…."

Semuanya tahan napas, termasuk Asano yang terlalu menghayati.

"…..dan itulah, ternyata firasatnya bener…."

Padahal lagi siang bolong, semua bau kencur ketek tapi pada mikir udah malem.

"Firasatnya selama ini…"

"Woi Da! Cepetan udahin ceritanya dong! Gua kebelet pipis ini!"

Kacang yang murah meriah dibeli, semua kasih kacang ke Terasaka.

"Firasat kalau…."

"Da, ngomongnya jangan bisik-bisik—"

"Diem"

"Yaudah sih gak usah nyikut"

"Elunya juga jangan bales lagi"

"Woi ini ceritanya belom sele—"

"Bacot lu Gay—SAKIT NGE"

.

"Ini kapan lanjutnya?"

.

"Aduh! Dibilang sakit juga!"

.

"…..sumpah gue kebelet banget…."

"Bacot lu Ter"

.

"AKH! Ngapain sih mukul bola orang!? Udah punya sendiri juga" tereak Asano sewot, bikin beberapa cewek yang lewat muntah di tempat.

.

Wew. Ceritanya Yada nyaris terlupakan. Akhirnya dua-duanya damai tak tertulis dan balik ngeliat Yada lagi.

"Terus akhirnya?"

Yada make nada suara horror lagi, mancing semuanya ke dunia lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata suaminya itu lagi engas sama cowok lain"

.

.

.

* * *

Saking seremnya semua baru konek kalo ujung ceritanya suaminya maho setelah sepuluh menit ceritanya kelar.

"Lah anjir"

"EBUSEH KALO GITU NGAPAIN GUE BELA-BELAIN DENGERIN AKHIRANNYA"

"Semvak"

"Jadinya gimana? Istrinya gak mungkin diem aja"

Cuma Asano yang keliatan gak keganggu sama ending ceritanya. Yada melotot ke makhluk di sebelah kirinya, tapi bukan maksud lanjut ceritanya.

"Lah elu gak kesel sama cerita gue?"

"Kesel sih, tapi ya gimana—"

"No, jangan-jangan elu…."

Takebayashi benerin kacamata, Sugaya natep Asano intens, Terasaka udah melipir nyari toilet.

"Apaan?"

"Jadi gitu, abis pegat sama Rio elu malah BELOG ya"

"Be—ANYING KENAPA GUE MESTI BELOG KALO EMANG UDAH DIPUTUSIN!?"

"Ya lagian muka lu biasa aja pas denger 'engas sama cowok' berarti lu udah kebal sama yang begituan dong?" Sugaya nunjuk Asano, ngeluarin fakta yang memberatkan terdakwa di meja biru.

"Woi—"

"Wah ternyata gitu, jadi selama ini lu itu BELOG ya No. Baru tahu gua"

"Gue nggak—"

"ASANO BELOG SODARA-SODARA"

"ANYING GAK USAH TEREAK SYALAN"

"Eh betewe bokap lu kemana No? Kok daritadi gak keliatan" Yada nyelimur berusaha nyelametin Asano dari pembully-an dadakan kakak kelasnya.

Asano hela nafas panjang.

"Lah kenapa No?"

"Inget mahonya kali"

"Bacot, bukan itu"

Ada hawa dia bakal cerita, tiba-tiba semua udah siap dengerin tanpa perlu diminta.

"Kalo inget bokap, gue jadi kasian ama dia"

* * *

Udah bukan jawdrop lagi. Kayaknya mereka semua harus korek congek empat kali biar yakin barusan Asano ngasihanin bokapnya sendiri.

"Tumben No"

"AKHIRNYA ANAKNYA MULAI BERBAKTI KEPADA ORANGTUA!" sang raja dramatis langsung nangis kejer di tempat.

"Pada norak dah, tapi gue serius"

Lagi-lagi pembully-an berakhir gitu aja. Mau gak mau Asano ngelanjutin alesan dia kesian ama bokap berwujud lipannya.

"Dua minggu ini tiap kali gue pulang, seenggaknya gue udah harus siap helm sama armor"

Bisa gitu?

"Harus siap kecepatan juga"

Wedeh. Pantesan sekarang tiap kali Asano pamer betis, jadi gede kayak atlet internasional.

"Emang ada apaan No?"

Asano langsung natap Takebayashi, antara kesel tapi nyesel. Bingung mau kayak gimana.

"Karena sejak saat itu, hidup gue gak tenang lagi"

Krik.

.

"WOI JADI BENERNYA GIMANA NIH"

"Ringkas kalimatmu jadi 20 kata saja!" Karma tereak ngikutin kuotes ternama dari husbando beda dimensi sohibnya.

"Karma wth dude?"

"Yaudah nih, singkatnya, gue gak tau gimana ceritanya, tiap kali liat muka bokap gue, nyokap jadi hobi lempar-lempar barang—gak usah liat deh, sebut nama aja nyawa udah terancam bahaya"

Maksudnya Tanteh aliansi mereka yang juga istrinya mas kepsek, nyokap kandung Asano?

"Yang bahaya itu kalo pas ngelempar, trus bokap gue bilang gini 'ada apa sih sayang, jangan ngambek gitu dong nanti kamu tambah imut' "

Oke. Itu emang gombal akut tapi gak heran juga kalo mas kepsek itu takutnya cuma sama istrinya. Jadinya rada human error. Udah gitu Asano meragain bokapnya sendiri make muka melas (engas) yang bikin yang denger ngakak disko di tempat.

"ANJER PAK GAKUHOOO"

"ASTAGAH RUMAH TANGGA YANG SANGAT HARMONIS"

"COBA KALO SI KUNING IKUT DENGER"

"TANTE KANAEEEHH"

Yang punya nama bersin cantik di rumahnya, sementara ngebiarin suaminya beresin hasil 'perang dunia' sambil nyanyiin lagu Mamah Irama.

"NJIR CERITANYA ASANO LEBIH HOROR DARI PUNYA LU DA"

"ASLI HOROR"

"TAR KASIH TAU YANG LAIN BIAR PADA ENGAS"

Oom nya Rio yang baru aja kelar masukin lontong ke dalem dandang raksasa, denger suara ketawa nista dari yang melipir agak jauh. Dewa Ja(s)hi(n)l yang diturunkan langsung ke Rio langsung aktif, Rio disenggol, nunjuk temen-temennya.

"Oh.."

"Gih bilangin"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang udah ngincer make mata elang dari hati terjauh.

* * *

"Aduh…ngakak"

"Sumpah kocak banget"

Sugaya yang udah kelar ketawa yang pertama nyadar, dia ngelirik makhluk rambut merah yang duduk di sebelah kanannya Yada.

"Eh nih sekarang gue yang punya cerita"

"Weh apaan"

"Jadi gini, ada sekelompok bocah ngerumpi dan cerita horor"

"Lah itu kan kita"

Sugaya acuh sama ceplosan Karma.

"Terus, diantara sekelompok bocah itu gak ada satupun yang nyadar"

"Gay, udah dibilang—"

"Coba tebak"

Simpel tapi lumayan bikin tegang. Semua saling lirik—

"Eh iya…."

"Hm?"

"Celana lu Kar,"

"Kenapa sama celana gue?"

Warnanya merah, ada rumbai-rumbai emas. Sepatunya agak gede terus berbulu merah. Ada loncengnya malah.

"Loh jadi si oom nya Rio bawa kostum itu buat—"

Tiba-tiba Karma masang muka takut, panik. Nunjuk belakang Asano pangling.

"Kar? Jangan nakutin gue"

"Sumpah deh No, gede banget gue gak boong"

Pelan-pelan Asano noleh, kenapa semua temennya pada pasang muka takut kayak bocah gi—

"HHHUUUUUWAAAAA!"

* * *

Sorenya. Ujan deres. Tapi acara tetep jalan sekalipun akhirnya basah-basahan.

"Gak nyangka ya, Rio sama Karma bisa main barongsai"

"He-eh. Rada OOT sama klub kita sih, tapi mereka keren banget, suasana jadi meriah"

Yada ngelirik Asano di sebelahnya.

"Tapi gak nyangka juga, anaknya mas kepsek yang udah biasa di medan 'perang' malah takut ama barongsai"

"DIKASIH TAU JUGA GAK USAH DIOMONGIN ASTAGAH"

Semuanya ketawa ngakak, bahkan Megu akhirnya bisa goyang harlem shake lagi setelah semua kelar. Ada bahan bully, dan Isogai udah gak tersakiti berkat statusnya yang udah gak jomblo sama anak klub drama yang demen ama jeruk. Asano yang tersakiti, apalagi pas liat tiap kali adegan loncat-loncat Karma pasti nangkep Rio pas di pinggang sekalipun itu juga demi keamanan pendaratan.

"PEMIRSAH SEKARANG ASANO UDAH OFISHIAL MAH—"

"JANGAN FITNAH"

Dan imlek hari itu menjadi hari paling menyenangkan bagi seluruh warga sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YA GIMANA MAKAN CAP GOMEH KALO SENDOKNYA AJA GAK ADA"

"CINTAILAH CARA TRADISIONAL AYO MAKAN PAKE TANGAN"

"KETEK ELU MAKE TANGAN INI KAN BERKUAH"

"GAK USAH BACOT KALO GAK MAU MAKAN GAK USAH NGAMBIL"

Dan gak ada yang sadar kalo hari itu udah hari Senin

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Omake**

Acara barongsai kelar, tinggal makan sambil nunggu kembang api. Anak-anak klub musik mainin lagu khas yang bikin suasana tambah berasa Imlek.

"Fuhh….lu kok tambah berat dah?"

"Yaelah namanya juga kalo liburan kan gua sering ngebo"

Dikasih sirop dingin, Rio langsung abisin segelas.

"Kepalanya berat banget tadi" keluh Rio yang masih inget bobot yang harus diangkat selama jingkrak-jingkrak di lapangan tadi.

"Beratan mana sama gue yang di pantat? Udah bungkuk, masih harus angkat elu juga"

"Yaudah kita impas"

Karma ngasih lagi segelas sirop hasil nyelot dari bocah yang duduk di sebelahnya, tapi ngasih yang bagian dia yang belom diminum buat Rio.

"Selamat jadi kaya, moga-moga bisa jajanin gue besok"

"Che, selamat jadi kaya. Awas kalo dompet lu masih kempes besok"

Gelas di benturin bareng. Dua-duanya sama-sama ketawa sekalipun gak ada yang lucu.

"Kita keren loh tadi"

"Iyalah, harus keren"

Sekalipun gitu, masih aja gak ada yang sadar kalo mereka itu nggak pacaran.

* * *

 **A/N** :

YOOOSSHHHAAAA CHAPTER 5!

Gong Xi Fa Cai~ #telaaatt

Aih temanya malah melenceng jauh gini. Habis kebawa suasana Imlek sih #tehee~~

Terimakasih buat para pembaca yang udah setia ngikutin fict nista ini~ dan sekali lagi, mungkin agak beda sama chap sebelumnya yang biasanya di dalem ruangan dai ngenistain tiap makhluk yang jadi anggotanya. #lol #Megu yang tak kuat butuh udara segar

 **Ratu Obeng** : MENJERITLAH NAAAKKKKK WEH ADA SHIPPER GAKUKANA DISINI #tos suaminya Isogai masih Ren kok #hush jan bawa2 hawa nganu SILAKAN ACAK-ACAK KOTAK RIPIW ASAL JANGAN HATIKU #stahap mweheheheheheheheheheh they languages are so….. #smirk DAN MAKASIH SANGAT UDAH IKUT MENIKMATI MOMEN NISTA KEGIATAN KLUB INI~~~

 **Hikaru Kisekine** : IYA SAYANK DIA ITU CEWEQ! #bahasamu nak hueeee…..padahal author juga nge fans beradh sama diaaaaaa :''''''''((((((( akhirnya ini udah apdet chappie 5! \'_'/ terimakasih udah terus ikut ngutilin kegiatan klub nista iniiii~~

 **mashiroyuki22** : NYAHAHAHAHAHAH NIH SI OM NU UDAH ADA #tebar bunga eh tapi…..maaf gak ada Nagisa dan Karasuma dan ini dan itu…. #liat list chara diusahain bakal nungul di chap2 selanjutnyahhh~~~~ thanks udah mau gila-gilaan sama author yang mantau kegiatan nista merekahh #pelukeradh

uwwwoooohhhh sekali lagi terimakasih buat semua reviewers dan para silent reader disana~~~ #lambai Author akan terus apdet pas lagi senggang kek gini~ #sok sibuk oh iyak buat semua balesan review (full reply) bakal ada di akhir chapter~ '_'v

kritik dan saran diterima selebar hatiku yang terbuka untukmu~ #eeaakk

Selamat Hari Imlek dan Selamat Jadi Kaya~!

#less-sugar


	6. Chapter 6

.

Megu sakit. Bahkan Sugaya ikut joget pas denger ketua mereka gak masuk dari temen kelasannya.

"Yes gak ada rapat!"

"Nonton 'Cinta Pertama' S2 yok!"

"Ri, katanya lu mau tobat?"

Karma yang satu-satunya makhluk berbatang jalan di belakang empat fujo di depannya. Dia lebih demen Yuri, sih.

"Kar"

Ngerasa punya nama, si cunguk merah noleh dan ngedapetin Asano udah jalan di sebelah dia.

"Eh si jones"

"..."

"Tumben ngikut gue"

"Lagi gak bawa motor"

Karma ngelirik Asano aneh, ngeliatin si makhluk yang luka dalam batin dengan muka (sok) flat kayak gak tau apa-apa.

"Oh..."

"Kenapa?"

Dengan iba Karma nepok punggung orang.

"Bro, lu emang jenius. Tapi bego"

"Apaan sih, ngajak ribut—"

"Bilang aja mau modusin Rio"

* * *

 **Summary** : Asano naek angkot! ./. Iyalah. Demi Rio apa sih yang enggak

 **Warn** : OOC, gajeness, berbagai typo, bahasa semi-baku, kenistaan, random ages

 **Genre** : humor/parody, friendship #no shipping

 **Disclaimer** : Klub Bahasa Asing based by less-sugar – while Yuusei Matsui get his charas

* * *

Kuping Rio yang setajem kucing langsung noleh pas denger namanya disebut-sebut.

"Gat wai, kalian kalo mau pacaran jangan blak-blakan gitu dong!"

"Sialan lu fujo alay—"

"Masalah kalo gue pacaran sama Karma?"

Semua jawdrop, bahkan sampe Ritsu yang kebetulan lewat (nyepam) juga kaget dengernya.

"WOI GUA KAGAK MAU PACARAN AMA ELU! LIPAN ANEH YANG MASIH BROKEN KOKORO, JENIUS TAPI BEGO—GAK AKAN! MENDING GUA KAWIN AMA TIANG LISTRIK DAH"

"Anjir Karma"

"Bacot lu nge, diem aja nurut apa kata gue ngapa?"

"GUE NORMAL DASAR MAHO SYALAN! KALO BELOG GAK USAH NYERET-NYERET ORANG"

"SENSOR DIKIT BAHASA LU ANYING"

"HEH DIBILANG GAK USAH NGOMONGIN—"

"ELU JUGA KUNING"

"Kalian—"

Gara-gara satu kalimat ajaib dari Asano dan berbagai (fitnah) dari para fujo, selama jalan ke deket lampu merah duo hen#tong terus ngapel bareng. Yang satu ikhlas MANTAN nya mahoan, yang satu bilang dia NORMAL.

Fuwa yang baru nyadar Asano ngikut rombongan mereka ngajak ngobrol.

"Tumben lu naek angkot No"

"...lagi gak bawa motor"

Sama kayak si NORMAL yang masih belom kelar ngapel, semua konek sama maksud terselubung Asano. Fuwa nyengir, nepuk pundak Asano sekali.

"Tenang, gue bantuin kok"

"Bantu apaan sih?"

"Yaelah No gak usah sok jaim gitu, gue tau elu tuh ganteng" ujar Hara ngaco.

"Eh berarti nanti kita mojok bertiga—itu si cunguk pojokin aja, gencet sekalian" usul Kayano yang gak tau kenapa punya dendam pribadi sama Karma.

"Sip"

"Gancil dah"

"Tuh No, udah gue bantuin"

* * *

Angkot dateng dan pas banget jumlah orangnya pas sama yang dipengen Fuwa. Kayano langsung narik Karma, ditendang mojok ke belakang, disusul Hara, Fuwa sama Kayano sendiri.

"Ri, masuk yuk" ajak Asano yang ngeliat posisi duduk. Fuwa ngedipin dia satu kali, jijik sih tapi juga tengkyu banget.

Rio masuk duluan, duduk di kursi pas belakang sopir. Asano nyebelahin, dan kapasitas penumpang yang 'pas' bikin mereka berdua agak dempet.

"Sori"

"Gak papa"

Karma hela nafas, biarin deh si jones berusaha balikan sama sohibnya. Yang penting sohibnya gak bakal nangis lagi kayak waktu itu.

"Eh Ri, udah baca wepton belom?" tanya Fuwa mendadak sambil nyebut merek negara tetangga beda arah mata angin.

"Belom, emang ada apaan?"

"Si akang Ben kan udah beranak ti—"

"GAK BOLEH! EMANG ISTRINYA SIAPA? EMAKNYA SIAPA!? Mana coba liat apdetannya"

Pas Asano lagi nunggu wepton, Rio langsung ngerebut. Heboh sendiri sama tiga sealirannya, nyaris jingkrak-jingkrak gadir gegara nemu cogan baru.

"COGAN DETECTED!"

"Yah tapi sayang sih dia demennya ama yang shota"

"POKOKNYA SIH COGAN, URUSAN BELOG APA ENGGAK BELAKANGAN"

Karma yang ngerasa ganteng ngutukin Rio sekalian komat-kamit baca mantra biar gak belog.

Karena jarak yang memisahkan, tanpa sadar juga Rio nyender ke Asano, masih ketawa sambil buka wepton lagi. Kepala bener-bener nyender ke pundak MANTAN.

"Nah! Tapi kapan deh Saitomyam ada sisen dua-nya? Kangen berat sama telor ayam nih..." Fuwa nangis ala drama India.

"Eh tapi pas Saitomyam masih punya rambut dia cakep yak"

"Mikir apa lu, cakepan suami gue Jenos"

Denger nama seorang otobot bikin Rio emosi sendiri, udah gitu diklaim sebagai hak milik fujo laen. Rio yang gak terima (dan tanpa sadar juga) mukul paha manusia di sebelahnya (keras banget).

* * *

Buak!

"Siapa tadi bilang istrinya Jenos bukan gua?"

Kicep

* * *

Jder!

"Rio…"

"APAAN JENOS SUAMI GUA. TITIK!"

* * *

Boom!

"HEH MAU RIBUT LU!?" Hara malah tambah emosi, mempertahankan hak milik otobot dimensi lain ngelawan si cunguk dari kolong kasur.

"AYO RIBUT SINI"

* * *

Ngek!

Asano mingkem.

"Itu paha orang….."

* * *

Hara sama Rio rebutan makhluk yang eksistensinya masih dipertanyakan sampe satu angkot rame. Karma pura-pura gak ada di tempatnya, sekalian nahan sakit di paha karena jadi pelampiasan Hara (yang kalo mukul tiga kalinya Rio).

Paha ngilu, tapi yang punya diem aja. Udah kesekian kali Rio mukul-mukul badan dia, Asano tetep anteng.

'Demi kamu, apa sih yang enggak' batinnya nge-fly sendiri.

"Sialan lu, gua harus hemat tenaga buat presentasi besok nih"

"HA! Mampus kan lu adu tereak sama gue!"

Rio ngos-ngosan kayak abis dikejar Awmin versi titan. Dan Asano bersyukur fujo di sebelahnya terlalu wibu, kecapean, walhasil nyender lagi ke pundaknya.

"Shuu, pinjem bahu bentaran yak"

"…..iya"

'IYALAH RIO TAYANG, BUAT KAMU APA AJA JADI DEH. KALO AKU HARUS JADI KASUR DITINDIH JUGA GAK PAPA'

Jelas. Semua itu adalah impian dan cita-cita Asano yang entah kapan bakal kesampean.

"Ra, Hara" Karma nyenggol Hara yang disebelahnya.

"Apaan"

"Tukeran tempat duduk yuk"

"Lah ngapa Kar? Lu cemburu cowok lu diembat sohib?" mendadak Kayano ganti manas-manasin Karma. Asano yang gak ngerasa masih asik nge-fly sendiri.

"Kagak, bacot"

"Gak usah pake bacot dong, kok lu nge-gas sih?" bales Kayano.

"Yaudah ngomongnya biasa aja dong" gak tau kenapa Karma gak berani kasar ke Kayano.

Asano nunduk buat ngeliat muka Rio yang lemes dari deket. Deket banget. Diem-diem Karma sama Fuwa kendit, kacang sama ibu-ibu yang satu angkot sama mereka udah keliatan siap ngelahap para siswa unyu itu.

Bahkan abah sopir yang apal sama Rio, ngira mereka berdua udah balikan. Terutama Asano yang udah keliatan banget setia sama MANTANnya.

"Ucet mesra"

"Uhuy besok ada peje"

"Bacot" Asano sok keren, malingin muka sok gak tau tapi tangan nahan badan Rio biar nyender terus ke dia.

Sementara Rio yang udah nyaman tidur beneran. Nyender di bahu makhluk yang beberapa menit lalu ngaku maho.

* * *

"Kar, lu beneran gak cemburu?"

"KAGAK ASTAGAH, LAGIAN GUE UDAH PUNYA CEWEK"

"KAR TEREAK LAGI GUA GANTUNG DI JEMURAN MBOK PULSA NIH"

Mbok yang tersebut bersin, garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

"Et iyak si kuning kapan bayar utang gorengan atuh" gumamnya.

"APAAN SIH NO!? GAK JELAS LU" perang dunia masih lanjut.

"ELUNYA BERISIK, RIO LAGI TI—"

Diesh!

Mampus

"Heh, kalo lu mau mahoan tar aja, bentar lagi gua turun. Minjem bahu seme lu bentaran masa gak boleh"

Kayaknya itu pukulan yang paling sakti Rio, daripada bales celetukan Rio, Karma milih mingkem karena gak mau tau, Asano menghayati perih dari MANTAN yang TERTOREH DI PAHA.

Bet stil, APAPUN DEMI RIO.

Lama-lama rasa kemanusiaan (hasil ceramah pelajaran pkn) menghampiri para fujo, kesian ngeliat ketua kelas (songong) mereka diperbudak semena-mena.

"No, Asano" Fuwa mancing Asano biar gak ngeliatin Rio terus.

"Apaan"

"Beneran gak papa?"

Sebuah senyum kebanggaan (ternista) terbentuk. Tangan ngelus kepala Rio sebentar.

"Gak papa, gue strong kok"

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Omake**

Karma yang bete dan merasa terasing ngeliatin jendela, dan mendadak nemu penampakan diantara sejuta pengendara motor.

"Woi"

Semuanya noleh dramatis ke arah jendela. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ketiga fujo bersyukur Caputit hobi macet. Ibu-ibu yang ngerasa bentar lagi gak waras milih turun duluan pas nyampe pasar Jumat.

"Itu…."

"Sakakibara sama Isogai"

"Demi apa?"

"DEMI DEWA! FOTOIN SEKARANG KAR!"

"BONCENGAN NAEK MOTOR!"

Semua heboh sendiri gegara pasangan absurd yang secara-gak-sadar-bikin-salkus. Dalem hati Karma berdoa biar Rio cepet bangun dan ngeliat momen langka nan ajaib yang gak pernah dilongok Gines Werld Rekor.

Asano juga ngeliat dua makhluk yang tertuduh maho.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Asano ngakak.

.

.

Enggak ding. Pas **DULU** sama Rio juga sering banget ketawa ngakak.

* * *

 **Omake (2)**

"Ri"

Pas mereka berdua jalan bareng otewe ke rumah. Karma keliatan pengen ngomong serius.

"Gue pengen cerita"

"Cerita aja"

"Tapi elunya jangan marah"

"Selaw kalo gua marah paling cuma jadiin elu samsak"

Hela nafas. Selama ini, inilah yang paling bikin dia nyesek.

Sumpah. Apakah ini emang harus diomongin? Karma gak sanggup, demi apapun.

Tapi dia harus bilang. Masalahnya ini kan terlibat juga sama Rio.

"Pas gue ketiduran di kelas tadi, gue mimpi aneh"

"Oh, akhirnya lu bisa mimpi biasa ya Kar. Salut gua"

"Ri, serius ini gue lagi gak bercanda"

Rio diem. Ngeliatin sohibnya kepo.

"Gue mimpi"

Karma narik nafas, buang nafas, tahan nafas, peregangan dulu.

Sebelum akhirnya berhasil bikin Rio langsung ngerasa ada Elsa jejadian lewat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue mimpi kita berdua ciuman"

* * *

 **Omake(3)**

Kepala pusing, badan pegel linu. Gakuhou menyerah.

Cobaan dunia yang dikasih istrinya bikin dia langsung pengen nelpon tukang urut langganan jaman dia jomblo **DULU**.

"Mas"

Gakuhou noleh pas ngerasa dipanggil. Kanae dengan muka senyam-senyum cantik, tapi mata ngeliatin serius.

"Iya sayang,"

"Aku laper"

Mampus. Gakuhou harus siap sama konsekuensinya. Dua hari sebelumnya rambutan, kemaren pete. Sekarang apa?

Biar romantis dikit, Gakuhou deketin Kanae yang lagi duduk. Berlutut sambil genggam kedua tangan. Mata dongak mengharap.

"Kamu mau makan apa?"

Kanae senyum. Tambah lebar.

"Aku pengen….."

Pengen apa? Apapun bakal Gakuhou turutin deh! Demi istri tercinta, apa sih yang enggak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pelukan sama Karasuma"

Gakuhou lemes.

Plis. Apapun asal jangan yang satu itu.

Dan Gakuhou harus nyari cara demi pelampiasan Kanae yang pengen meluk suami orang, asal gak meluk orangnya beneran.

* * *

 **A/N :**

I'M BACK~~~~~~~~~~~

Yak! Setelah sekian lama gak nulis akibat gelombang tugas dan hasutan dari kasur tertjintah buat ngebo, author balik lagi~!

Dan sangat minta maaf kalau chapter ini KURANG BANGET buat ngebayar segala utang author setelah berabad-abad gak nungul.

Uhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhuhu….kali ini yang muncul pun karakternya sitik sekali yaa…..

Terimakasih bangeeetttttttssss buat yang setia menunggu apdet fict bersambung ini~~~ #siapa yang menunggu #plak

Daaaaannnnnnn….as always~ kotak ripiw dibuka selebar jidat buat cuwat-cuwit riders~ yang mau kritik monggo ditulis~~ :DDD

Bagaimana dengan hubungan Rio dan Karma?

Bagaimana dengan perjuangan Asano?

Bagaimana dengan nasib Megu?

Comin' up for the next chapter~

#less-sugar


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary :** Kali ini Sugaya yang memimpin klub! / Terasaka angkat kursi, Asano juga. / .Kalimat-kalimat bijak by Itona Horibe—penampakan yang memperindah pemandangan klub! (sekaligus penambah rusuh klub gaje ini!)

 **Warn** : OOC, gajeness, berbagai typo, bahasa semi-baku, kenistaan, random ages #based on true story

 **Genre** : humor/parody, friendship #no shipping

 **Disclaimer :** Klub Bahasa Asing based by less-sugar – while Yuusei Matsui gets his charas

* * *

Kegiatan klub yang biasa ditunggu (dan kayaknya cuma) Asano udah jadi alasan utama dia pulang telat.

Dengan gantengnya jalan ke ruang 10-3, masuk ke kelas. Lepas sepatu, duduk manis di kursi belakang.

"Woeh udah sehat aja lu" sapa Karma sambil gebuk punggung orang gak pake mikir

"Iyalah,"

Gak berapa lama, anak (angkat) klub yang udah lama gak nongol masuk. Duduk di depan Karma-Asano yang sebelahan. Mereka berdua mingkem pas nemu anak nyasar duduk anteng.

"Tona ya?"

"Oh ada Karma toh, elu masih ngutang es teh sama gue loh"

Anjer. Padahal Karma sendiri aja udah lupa dia punya utang.

"Na, lu ngapain disini?" tanya Asano kepo. Biasanya nih anak baru nongol karena ada sesuatu, gak tahu itu karena dia saking gabutnya, atau udah lelah jadi makhluk realita jadi melarikan diri ke dunia fana.

"Disuruh Gaya ngumpul, gak tau deh kenapa. Kalo gue sih maunya pulang aja, wota TKP48 sambil setrika"

"Buseh, sakti amat"

"Biasa aja"

Pas abis Karma komentar, para makhluk batangan masuk kelas. Yang anehnya, sekarang ini gak ada satupun makhluk nista berdada yang (biasanya) mendominasi.

"Nah pas banget! Berarti udah kumpul semua ya!"

Ada apaan nih?

"Makasih banget buat yang udah mau ngumpul, soalnya sekarang kita ini mau ngebahas : "

Isogai nulis di papan tulis make tulisan tangan dokter yang ajaibnya kebaca.

PERINGKAT CEWEK TER—DARI SUDUT PANDANG COWOK

"Wew"

"Ah apaan sih"

"Oh..."

"Aku sih yes"

"Aku sih no"

Sugaya nyidukin kacang ke mulut para batang, dehem ganteng sambil (berusaha) fokus.

"Biar greget aja, soalnya nanti mau dimasukkin ke album anak kelas 3"

"Weh….."

"Asli, kok lu pada rajin banget deh" komentar Terasaka agak risih. Tapi sebenernya seneng juga sama tema yang diangkat.

"Yaudah kita langsung aja ya, gak usah make kertas. Sayangilah dunia" ujar Isogai mendadak promosi baper global warming.

TER-XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rio" – ini Asano yang ngomong

"Rio" – rival dadakan Asano

"Kurahashi" – kayaknya Yoshida naksir

"RITSU!" – ini Terasaka yang tereak

"Ritsu" – yang lebih cinta bola besbol daripada gebetan

"Yada" – ternyata Isogai gak sepenuhnya belog

"Yada" – bahkan Okajima berani ngomong sekarang

"Megu" – Araki ikutan ngomong

"Rio" – Asano ngasih suara lagi

"Yada" – Okajima ngasih suara lagi

"Gue pribadi sih Kurahashi, terus elu Kar?"

Karma garuk-garuk telinga bingung.

"Gak tau, gue bingung"

Semua cengo keong.

"Lah kok bisa?"

"Tumben"

"Ini baru satu loh Kar"

Ganti garuk-garuk ketek sebentar, Karma hela nafas panjang.

"Yaudah deh, Rio"

"Terus, elu Mur?"

"Ritsu"

Pas Isogai nulis di papan tulis, dia nemu sesuatu yang janggal.

"Bentar deh, gue heran"

"Ngapa Gai?"

"Emang Kurahashi cewek ya?"

Entah Isogai emang polos atau lagi bego, semua ngakak disko sambil gelinjangan kayak cacing kepanasan di kursinya.

"YA CEWEK LAH B****! UDAH JELAS BERDADA DAN LOBANG GITU LU MASIH NANYA?"

"BUSEH BAHASA LU—"

"Percuma Ter, percuma"

Sugaya gebrak meja, semua langsung anteng lagi.

"Nah, semua kan udah ditanyain nih, terus—"

"Eh ada yang belom ditanyain"

Semua langsung nengok ke tempat Itona lagi maen hape. Yang diliatin gak nyadar, gadir sambil ngupil.

"Woi Na"

"Apaan"

"Kalo menurut elu, cewek ter-xxxxxxxxxxxxx di klub siapa?" tanya Isogai biar yang ditanyain bisa fokus ke topik tanpa KAUA.

"Lah bukannya setiap cewek itu emang cantik, ya?"

* * *

Hanjer

"Kalian tuh logika dikit, dong. Udah tahu setiap makhluk itu udah punya kadarnya sendiri-sendiri. Yang cewek ya pasti cantik, yang cowok udah pasti ganteng—" Itona mulai narsis.

"—etapi gue gak tau ya kalo Isogai apaan"

"ANYENG"

Suasana cengo seketika ancur pas Itona mulai nge-bully si 'entah-dia-lurus-atau-belok' yang berpucuk di depan kelas.

"Jadi….intinya?"

"Ya intinya gue gak bisa milih, orang semua cewek itu cantik kok"

RADA _MENAJISKAN TAPI KOK KALIMATNYA BISA KEDENGERAN BIJAK GITU YA_

* * *

"Yaudah deh, berarti Itona gak milih dulu untuk sementara ini" Sugaya balik lagi ke topik, Isogai manggut-manggut aja di belakangnya.

"Terus nih, kan yang suaranya sama itu Rio sama Yada sama Ritsu—"

Mendadak hawa kelasan mencekam, dan entah kenapa Karma bersyukur dia satu suara sama Asano.

"—dan karena orang terakhir gak ngasih suara, kita tentuin aja—"

Sugaya belom kelar ngomong, Terasaka udah angkat kursi, siap ngelempar ke arah Asano sama Karma.

"JELAS RITSU LAH, APAAN LU KASIH SUARA DUA KALI KE RIO"

Asano juga angkat kursi

"DARI AWAL EMANG GAK ADA PERATURAN SATU ORANG SATU SUARA"

"CURANG"

"LAH ELU YANG KAGAK MIKIR"

"Woi—"

"COBA NGOMONG LAGI NO, SINI GUE HUMUIN ELU SAMA ISOGAI" mendadak Sugino ikut angkat kursi.

"KURAHASHI IS DA BES"

"EH UDAH—"

"Kenapa sih selalu gue yang dijadiin tumbal….." Isogai langsung mewek korea, Sugaya yang udah salfok sama pemandangan sarungman versus kembaran auk-siapa guyurin kacang.

"Gai"

Isogai noleh

"Tolong ambilin senjata pamungkas gue"

* * *

Hah...

Yang namanya potek itu emang sakhet ya...

Hah...

Benci banget Rio...

Hah...

Yang namanya potek itu—

"Rio!"

Seketika narasi galaw Rio ilang berkat kemunculan batang absurt yang lari-lari nyamperin.

"Lah elu ngapain disini?"

"Gue...hosh...butuh elu..."

"Napas dulu neng, baru ngomong"

Setelah berhasil napas make perut, Isogai udah siap narik Rio.

"Elu harus ikut gua"

"Kenapa?"

"Lagi gawat banget, emerjensi"

"Gua lagi galaw malah mau diseret, emerjensi lagi—lepasin!"

Akhirnya Isogai ngelepas tangan Rio.

"Gini aja, gua mau cuwat tapi batangan merah yang daritadi gua cariin gak ada—"

Kok kayaknya Isogai punya firasat...

"—nah, elu HARUS dengerin cuwatan gua dulu sampe gua puas, baru gua turutin apa kata lu barusan"

Nah kan

Sekarang Isogai harus siapin telinga buat si makhluk nista.

* * *

"BARUSAN LU NGOMONG APA?"

"RIO GAK ADA APA-APANYA KALO SAMA RITSU"

"EH ASEM!"

"Eh bukannya kita lagi—"

"Diem aja lu Ki"

"IYAK HAJAR AJA TER!"

"MAJU NO!"

"Berisik banget dah"

Semua ngelempar kacang ke Itona, tapi gak mempan. Yang udah terbiasa kena kacang emang beda.

Itona jalan ke belakang, deketin Asano sama Terasaka yang saling tatep intens.

"Nanggung amat sih—"

Duk!

"—kalo mau kisuan tuh langsung aja, ngapa pada jaim"

.

Siji

.

.

.

.

Loro

.

.

.

.

.

Telu

"HOEK!"

"Anjer bibir gue gak perawan sama cowok!"

"EH SIALAN LU NA!"

"...gue bahkan belom pernah kisuan sama Rio..."

Dua korban pelecehan Itona langsung ngeliatin si makhluk yang diri di antara mereka.

"Nih ya, gue kasih tau"

Itona dehem. Entah kenapa semuanya meratiin

* * *

"Haram hukumnya kalo menyembunyikan perasaan, karena bisa memancing kekerasan secara gak langsung dari dalam diri seseorang"

.

.

.

Wuanjas

.

.

"Sekalipun ada juga hukum janur kuning, mending lu setia sama gebetan. Karena nganut kesetiaan itu lebih baik daripada nganut janur kuning. Yang ada lu pada malah bakal diabisin sama gebetan"

.

.

.

.

Gak nahan

"Jadi, buat kalian berdua yang saling punya perasaan terselubung—"

Asano sama Terasaka udah mau tereak, barengan lagi. Tapi kalimat bijak Itona menghalangi.

"—ungkapin sekarang juga! Sebelum gue yang bergerak duluan dan ngerebut apa yang elu udah sayangi"

.

Seketika hening

.

.

.

.

Sepi banget

.

.

Sugaya ikut mingkem, dengerin dengan serius.

Karena kebanyakan hening, Itona langsung ambil tas. Siap cabut.

"Oh iya, gaes"

Semua noleh ke arah pintu, Itona udah ambil ancang-ancang lari.

"Sekedar pengumuman aja—gue mau nembak Rio"

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Dia itu ngemodusnya bagus banget! Sampe gua ngira dia mau serius...ternyata..."

Gak tau kenapa, awalnya Isogai kira cuwatan Rio bakal ngebosenin. Sekarang yang ada malah dia yang lagi mewek sama Rio.

"Hiks...sabar ya Ri..."

"HUEE...GUA GAK KUAT GAI, DIA ITU UDAH BERHASIL NGEREBUT HATI GUA...GUA HARUS GIMANA..."

"HUEEE...GIMANA YA RI, GUE JUGA BINGUNG...HUEE...TUH COWOK KOK BRENGSEK BANGET SAMA ELU..."

Rio meluk Isogai, Isogai bales meluk. Sama-sama meratapi nasip yang menimpa si kuning.

"MENDING LU SAMA ASANO AJA RI...HUE...DIA KAN IKLAS PACARAN AMA ELU..."

"HUEEE...GAK BISA GAI..."

"HUEEE...KENAPA?"

"HUEEEE...GAK TAU..."

"HUEE...SYEDIH BANGEEETTT..."

"HUEEE...EMANG"

Dari kejauhan, Kanzaki yang udah menobatkan diri jadi stalker Rio ambil foto si cunguk pelukan sama si pucuk. Muka aib yang nangis bikin senyum Kanzaki makin apik epik.

* * *

 **Omake(2)**

"EBA***** SINI LU NA!"

"RIO ITU CEWEK GUE! SELAMANYA CEWEK GUE!"

"APAAN SIH LU? KACAMATA MAH DIEM AJA"

Sambil maraton ngejar Itona, Asano sama Takebayashi masih sanggup adu bacot. Saling rebutan hak resmi seorang makhluk paling (nista) di sekolah.

"RIO PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE—"

Ketiganya ngerem mendadak pas ngeliat sebuah pemandangan.

Asano yang langsung emosi

Takebayashi yang kacamatanya pecah

Itona yang tiba-tba keluar tentakel dari rambut.

"Isogai Yuuma..."

* * *

 **Omake(3)**

"Hatsyi!"

Karasuma langsung nyodorin kotak tisu ke Megu. Yang dikasih kotakannya ngambil tisunya, bersit idung kuat-kuat.

"Dibilangin juga apa, kamu tuh lagi flu"

"Dapi pah...(tapi pah)"

"Udah Papa izinin ke sekolah kok, lagian klubmu juga aman"

Bukannya tenang, Megu malah tambah mewek

"Mazalahnya ai ini adha boding bemilihan wagil bendahara (masalahnya hari ini ada voting pemilihan wakil bendahara)"

Karasuma hela nafas panjang, ngelus kepala putrinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Pokoknya kamu istirahat aja, besok biar Papa tanyain kabar klub buat kamu. Gimana?"

Megu ngangguk.

"Magazih ba (makasih pa)"

* * *

 **Omake(4)**

Yada cengo

Kurahashi bingung

RItsu mingkem

Sugaya udah abis

"Wah gak nyangka ya..."

"Ini lagi pengambilan suara?"

"Jadi yang kepilih siapa?"

Gak ada satu(batang)pun yang berani ngomong.

Ampuni kami ya gusti. Masih kurang amal ibadah buat otewe ke akerat.

* * *

 **Bonus!**

Gakuhou yang lagi nyetem piano, sekarang senyum bahagia.

Suara pianonya udah gak gesrek lagi, dia bisa mainin lagu sepuasnya.

Separo lagu klasik cpe bach dimainin.

Ah, nostalgia.

Dia jadi plesbek

"Kanae...Kanae..."

Tuh kan plesbek lagi

"Nae...Kanae..."

Lama-lama Kanae yang duduk di sebelah Gakuhou blusying berat. Sekalipun kalimat Gakuhou sama sekali gak berubah kayak kaset rusak, gak tau kenapa dia udah terbang duluan.

"Boleh gak aku mencintaimu selamanya?" Gakuhou ngebisik iseng. Kanae makin blusying.

"Eh...ng...eh..."

"Bo-leh-gak?"

"...mas...itu..."

Haish, Kanae udah bodo amat.

"GELI MAS NGAPAIN SIH? GAK USAH NGEBISIK SAMBIL GELITIKIN!"

"Ih tapi aku cinta banget sama kamu"

Bruk!

"Lah Kanae? Kanae? Kok pingsan?"

Itulah Gakuhou, sebabnya kenapa Kanae selalu masang sumpel telinga kalo elu lagi ngegombal.

 _Gombalanmu mengalihkan duniaku_

* * *

 **A/N :**

HOLA EPERIWON~~~

Aaaaaa makasih bangeettt buat yang masih setia menanti diri coretauthorcoret fik nista ini~~~!

Mendadak pengen nge-bully Isogai lagi #plaked. Ah kini hadir Itona dan Karasuma! (sekalipun bagian Karasuma dikit beut -,-) Nagisa belom muncul lagi #udah banyak yang rikues woe. Tenang, trapgender anda sekalian akan muncul lagi di chap selanjutnyah~!

 **Ratu Obeng :** MWEHEHEHEHHH MAKANYA ITOE~! ADUH CEEPPP BANGETTT hkhkhkhkhk sampe sekarang rumah tangga mereka tetep meriah koookkk~! Yoeh, Isogai udah gak jomblo dan perebut kejombloan dia (heleh) itu dari fandom laen (plus Sakakibara kali yak ;vv) iyey akan author usahain si skrillex macho nongol di chappie berikutnyah~ (mungkin barengan sama Nagisa) thanks udah mengacak-acak kotak ripiw untukkoeh~!~!~!~!~!

 **Shichigatsudesu** **:** sebelumnya maafkan author yang pas chappie 5 agak aneh (my lackness) dan author juga ikut senang karena anda bisa ikut terhibur dengan fik nistah (yang menuh-menuhin) fandom ini~ \'0' / ini dia chappie 7~ udah ada juga kok chappie 6~! Thanks udah nge ripiw~!

 **Mashiroyuki22 :** HAE HAE~~~ iyak gak papah kok kritik dan saran sangat membantu~! \' 0 ' / DIA STI TAPI TETEP GOMBAL #gakuhou yang setia. Oh iyalah klub bahasa ini harus nambah dong isi kamusnya #kamus apaan #ditendang. Anjas tuh ya….mirip-mirip kayak 'aseekk' gitu #lah sotak #plak. Uhuhu….ada yang minta balikan juga rupanya…..berarti anda berhasil membuatnya tak bisa melupakan! #njass. TENANG BUKU IPS GAK AKAN TAMBAH TEBEL KOK #tar kalo ujian tambah pusying #hidup IPS. NuKaru? Bolebolebole sarannyah kwkwkwkkk akan author usahakan ke depannya~! Thanks udah mau ripiw buat fik abal inieh. (betewe Karma udah ada ceweknya, jadi mereka asli sohib tapi banyak yang ngira mereka HTS #digebuk)

 **Hikaru Kisekine :** KERUSUHAN ADALAH YANG UTAMA! #ketawa najis di puncak jayawijaya. Mwehehehe…emang dia dulu udah sering kena bully (Karma-Rio) tapi masih mau aja macarin yang nge-bully dia #Asano yang otaknya mulai gesrek. Ini udah lanjut sampe chappie 7~! Thanks udah mau ripiw~!

 **anonim :** weeehhh…semuanya goals~~~ huahuahuahua…..Asano harus berjuang abis-abisan dulu demi MANTAN nyah~ mereka gak gebet karena Karma udah punya cewek tapi tetep sohib sama Rio #persahabatan sejati #ncayy diliat aja ending-nya, apakah Asano bisa ngerebut lagi hati Rio atau ndak #smirk. Thanks udah ripiw fik nistah inieh~!

 **moronsfr :** UWEHEHEHEHEH AWAS KEBAWA ARUS SAMPE RUMAHNYA FIRAUN #wut. COBA CARI DI BUKU SEJARAH IPS MUNGKIN ASAL-MUASAL MEREKA GEBET TERUS PUTUS ADA DISITU, MACEM KERAJAAN KUNO :''''))). YA GUSTI IDEMU MANTAP SEKALEH :''''''DDDDD Ayok botakin Asano rame-rame~! Thanks udah mau ripiw buat fik yang makin sarap inieh~!

 **Takamiya Haruki :** Tante Kanae ntuh chara Yuusei Matsui sensei juga tapi dari manga laen #sungkem sensei. Ntah kenapa rasanya GakuKana itu cocok banggeeeetttssssss \' _ ' / DAAANNN PESERTA PERANG DUNIA BERIKUTNYA JUGA ADA! Tar kalo nunggu peje Asano kayak nunggu drama india sebelah kelar dong #tung tara tara tung tara tung #joget. Thanks udah ripiw buat berbagai otepe dan fik ancur inieh~!

 **shizu yummy :** jangan lupa minum KAUA biar gak bengek #promosi.

Hara : Tapi aku kangen si otobot…

Rio : Tapi aku kangen husbandoku…..

#nangis seriosa

Sepertinya Rio kacang sama Karma yang cerita mimpinya #lempar kacang. HEHEHEHEHH GAKUCHU EMANG SAVAR SANGADH #pukpuk Asano. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan RenIso? Bagaimana dengan mbok Kanae? Bagaimana dengan nasip Megu? Nyahahahhahahahha…thanks udah ripiw fik yang makin gilak inieh~!

* * *

Okeh itu tadi balesan buat ripiw dua chap sebelumnyah~! sekali lagi makasih sangaaddd buat yang udah ripiwww karena ripiw dari kalian semua adalah asupan semangat author~! #selain dojin #plak

As always~! kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka! ada kotak ripiw yang siap diobrak-abrik! jangan ragu buat kasih rikues or anyother else yah~! dan terimakasih juga buat para silent readers, hope this'll bright ur day even more~! #halah sok inggris loe :v

buat yang bentar lagi ujian (UAS kek UKK kek UN kek #telat) moga dilancarkan dalam mengerjakan ujian, moga dapet hidayah biar bisa ngasal-tapi-bener, moga ditajamkan hati nurani dan pendengarannya #sesadh #doanya gak bener semangat!

.

dan...jangan nyontek #ngaca dulu sana

#less-sugar


	8. Chapter 8

"Asano!"

Karma yang emang gadir langsung ke kelasan Asano, nyamperin sohib-sesama-pecinta-loli nya sambil nyodorin hape ke mata orang.

"Liat nih!"

Asano ngebaca pengumuman yang ternyata ada di grup klub di metsos

* * *

 **Summary** : Siapa yang ikut ke Ennichisai? Semua anggota langsung cus ke ifen paling dinanti meski ke ujung dunia! Tapi…./. "Sori, hari ini gua gak ikut" ./. Kapal baru yang anget keluar dari oven muncul! Detektif x Vampir? Hem, menarik.

 **Rated** : K+

 **Genre** : Humor/Parody, Friendship #no shipping

 **Disclaimer** : Klub Bahasa Asing based by less-sugar – while Yuusei Matsui gets his charas

* * *

Hari pertama acara, sekelompok makhluk yang dari jam delapan udah nongkrong di depan gerbangnya sambil ngeliatin sekitar yang juga udah rame.

"Seriusan gak ada kabar dari Rio? Tumben..."

"Eh"

Itona ngedeketin dua makhluk yang (sempat) tertuduh ngehamilin Isogai pas jaman purba. Dua-duanya noleh barengan.

"Kalian berdua gak tau samsek Rio kemana?"

Geleng kompak.

"Kur, mantan sama sohibnya aja gak tau. Gimana elu yang waifunya?"

Demi menyelamatkan diri, Itona cepet-cepet ngacir dari sisi Asano yang udah meledak mau ngebunuh anak orang. Sekalipun itu kenyataannya, gak tau kenapa dia masih gak bisa nerima statusnya udah ganti jadi seorang MANTAN.

"Yaudah deh, berarti tinggal nunggu Sugaya sama Megu ya? Katanya dia udah nyampe"

Gak berapa lama nongol dua makhluk beda gender yang (untungnya) masih lurus. Megu lari-lari nyamperin Hara sama Kurahashi dan pelukan bertiga macem teletabis. Sugaya ngedeketin makhluk berbatang yang emang udah ngumpul bareng, tos satu-satu.

"Lama banget lu jir"

"Sori, macet"

"Eh tadi boncengan sama Megu kesini?" tanya Isogai kepo. Sugaya nge blush dikit sambil nyengir.

"Iya, hoki bat gua dia mau nebeng sama gua"

Percakapan yang lain terjadi di gerombolan dada.

"Lah Rio gak barengan ama kaichou?"

"Gimana kaichou? Dah sehat?"

"Duh kangen! Sini peluk cium kaichou dulu!"

"Bentar-bentar, gue jawapin dulu atu-atu"

Megu dehem.

"Gak. Gue kira dia malah udah nyampe duluan disini sama kalian. Dia kan giliran ke tempat begini gak pernah telat"

Pukpuk bergantian, Megu nangis India.

"Iya gue udah sehat. Tapi nanti pulang bokap jemput, terus gak boleh sampe malem juga"

Seketika penonton kecewa.

"Udahlah, yuk kita cus ke dalem!"

"Eh bentar!"

Cunguk merah yang nyetop rombongan bikin semuanya kepo.

"Halo? Iya Ri, ini gue"

" _Sori Kar, bilangin yang laen gua gak ikut"_

"Oke deh, etapi kenapa emang?"

Di bawah tatepan kepo Asano yang kebangetan-bikin-pengen-nabok, Karma nanya.

" _Nih gua kasih tau elu aja"_

Karma dengerin. Dengan begonya ngangguk di hapenya. Matiin terus ngeliatin rombongan yang masih ngeliatin dia.

* * *

"Rio gak ngikut, sakit"

Seketika Asano kecewa, tapi bisa apa.

Beda sama Itona yang dari awal emang udah curiga.

Akhirnya semua cus, masuk dulu ke dalem mall. Makan di restoran, maksa anak orang berkalimat bijak traktir semuanya. Sampe akhirnya berhasil ke tempat ifen.

"Langsung ke panggung yuk" Karma, Araki, Sugaya sama Isogai langsung cabut ke panggung utama, nerobos kerumunan yang lebih parah daripada orang rebutan diskonan atau sembako.

"Nyari kosu kawaii yuk No!" ajak Okajima yang udah siap kamera. Itona sama sebagian cewek-cewek ngikut. Sisanya yang udah pasrah ngeliat kerumunan gak ikutan, nunggu di rumah makan yang ajaibnya sepi.

Selama jalan, Asano yang udah apal Ritsu bakal jalan paling belakang berusaha terus di belakang si sohib masa kecil. Ngejagain. Itona yang jalan di depan kacang, karena dia lagi nyari sesuatu.

* * *

"Ritsu,"

"Kenapa No?"

"Emang boleh keluar begini sama bokap elu?"

Ritsu ketawa. Asano angkat alis heran.

"Udahlah elu selaw aja, gua udah ngomong kok sama bokap"

"Seriusan?" seinget Asano, bokap Ritsu jauh lebih serem daripada ratu psyko-yang-sialnya-kawaii dari fendem sebelah. Jelas aja dia khawatir.

"Dibilangin selaw aja! Gak usah sok cemas gitu elah!"

"Et gua beneran cemas ini! Gimana sih?"

"Eh elu berdua kalo mau ngomongin mertua tar aja! Su, liat deh!"

Cewek-cewek tereak najis. Ada yang sampe pingsan segala.

Lah kenapa ini? Okajima sama Asano yang gagal paham tenggelem di dalem kerumunan orang yang gak ketulungan.

Dan mendadak berhenti di deket tangga, ada banner sama beberapa kosu yang lagi potoh-potoh sama orang.

"Cewek-cewek mana?"

"Tuh" Itona nunjuk heroin klub yang lagi (meluk) potoh-potoh sama tiga orang yang make baju putih, seragam basket sama mantel coklat.

"Eh?"

"KOSU MIKELAE DARI PENDEM SEBELAH! ANJIR GANTENG BANGET!"

"SI BAYANGAN BASKET! KOK BISA YA MIRIP BANGET!"

"GAK NAHAN OSAHMU MIRIP BANGET!"

Oh, ini maksudnya.

"Eh Jim potohin kita dong!"

Okajima langsung diseret buat motret para cewek yang bahagia, Asano sama Itona ngeliatin aja.

Sampe akhirnya Asano nyadar ada sesuatu yang kayaknya dia kenal.

"Kur, abis elu gue yak"

"Lah?"

"Udah Kur, kasih aja" bela Itona. Dia tau Asano salah ngira.

Pas Ritsu selesai poto (pelukan) sama bayangan basket, Asano langsung nyerobot antrian cewek-cewek, deketin Mikelae yang lebih tinggi dari dia.

* * *

"Eh elu,"

Dia langsung narik muka si Mikelae jejadian, ngeliatin serius ke mata biru yang dia apal banget cuma satu orang.

"Kenapa elu disini? Kenapa harus Mikelae? Gak banget tau"

CEKREK!

"ADEGAN LANGKA! ASANOXMIKELAE! KROSOFER! MAIGAT!"

"Busetdah Asano"

"KISU! KISU! KISU!"

Kosplay Osahmu yang gak tahan akhirnya dorong dari belakang. Asano nahan badan, kosu Mikelae mundur-mundur gak ikhlas.

* * *

"Apaan sih lu?" –kosu Mikelae.

"ELU KAN DARI FENDEM LAEN, PERGI SONO! INI FENDEM KELAS PEMBUNUHAN!"

"HEH GUE KASIH TAU YA, GUE JUGA OGAH AMAT DISINI! FENDEM GUE LAGI PERANG GUE MALAH POTOH-POTOH GAJELAS"

"TERUS NGAPAIN DISINI!?"

"YA GUE DISERET SAMA DIA!"

Ternyata si Mikelae asli nunjuk Osahmu. Yang ditunjuk lempar kacang, potoh lagi sama cewek-cewek yang klepek-klepek sama dia.

"DAH AH GUE BALIK KE FENDEM GUE!"

"Eits, belom boleh"

Kosu Osahmu narik kerah Mikelae, terus meluk erat.

"Elu gak boleh kemana-mana sebelum gua puas sama elu"

"LEPASIN ASTAGAH"

"Yak, yang mau potoh-potoh kapal langka gua sama Mikelae silakan~! Mumpung gak dipungut biaya!"

Mikelae tambah jijik. Udah pas lagi ngelamun ditarik, sekarang malah dipeluk.

"DETEKTIF ALAY X VAMPIR?!"

"Hem, menarik." Ritsu stey kul. Megu yang gak bisa nyelo jejeritan sambil joget sendiri (sekaligus pelampiasan setres tugas yang numpuk)

"Ayu yuk kita kisuan"

"NAJIS—"

Osahmu nodongin bibir, sengaja dijontorin biar kena bibirnya Mikelae. Cahaya kamera tambah seru, cewek-cewek jejeritan histeris. Mikelae tambah najis sama Osahmu. Sebuah fendem yang ngerasa kehilangan salah satu karakternya mulai bikin poster anak ilang.

Bibir tambah monyong. Osahmu tambah deket. Mikelae udah kepentok tembok. Akhirnya dia pasrah—

Chu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mikelae melek, kenapa bibirnya yang suci gak kena bibir monyong menajiskan Osahmu.

.

Suasana krik. Bahkan yang tadi jejeritan berhenti tereak.

"Mending elu kisu gue daripada dia,"

.

.

Sewelas

.

.

.

.

Rolas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Telulas

.

.

.

.

Rongpuluh

.

.

"Rio"

Glek

Ketauan

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Ayo yang mau potoh sama kosu-nya bayar dulu di mbak yang disini yak!"

Seketika para batangan yang tadi memisahkan diri langsung fokus ke pengumuman barusan.

"Eh anjir cantik banget"

"Ayuyuk ngantri"

Mereka langsung ngantri sambil ngeluarin dompet, ngitung-itung isi kocek yang moga-moga cukup buat sekali-dua kali potoh.

"Berapaan mbak?"

"10k mas"

Karma kasih selembar. Dia langsung diri diantara kosu kawaii. Meluk dua-duanya napsu, kasih cipok ke salah satu dan langsung ngacir sebelum berhasil digebukin sama sekuriti.

Giliran Sugaya. Dia berusaha keliatan kul, kuler, kules. Endingnya dikasih cipok dobel kanan-kiri, Sugaya langsung pingsan di tempat.

Abis ngangkut Sugaya, giliran Isogai bayar.

"10k satu kali potoh ya mbak?"

"Iya mas"

"Kalo saya bayar 100k saya boleh sepuluh kali potoh kan?"

 _JENIUS ANJAY_

"Oh ya udah, boleh kok"

Akhirnya Isogai potoh sepuluh kali. Dapet cipok dua puluh kali. Peluk lima kali.

Lengkap sudah hari Isogai (dan statusnya sebagai manusia lurus semakin terbukti).

* * *

 **Omake(2)**

Beberapa saat sebelum (open gate) #teamAsatonjimkuritsuyagu nongol

Ada telpon, buru-buru diangkat sama Rio.

" _Ri, yang mana nih? Ada poster dua-duanya"_

"Beliin dua-duanya aja lah om!"

" _Okee…."_

"Om Nu, itu Ren masih sama Om kan?"

Om nya Rio yang lagi ngeborongin belanjaan buat ponakan ngelirik makhluk skrillex yang lagi serius mikir milih kaos gambar waifu.

" _Masih kok"_

"Sip deh! Soalnya nanti harus bantuin Rio lagi buat ngebalikin karakter nyasar ke fendemnya"

Si pirang yang disebut decih sebel, tapi apa daya. Tangan diborgol, dan borgolnya nyambung ke makhluk yang udah make mantel cokelat.

"Oi Nagisa, jangan ngeringkuk terus dong! Bentar lagi open gate!"

Makhluk batang yang lagi nyamar jadi bayangan basket gak jawab. Terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya bisa dianggep batang asli sekalipun meranin kakaknya sendiri dari fendem laen.

"Eh elu,"

"Iya?"

Mikelae ngeliatin dari atas ke bawah sinis.

"Daritadi gue merhatiin, kok elu gak ada lekuk ceweknya sama sekali ya?"

Setelahnya ada suara penderitaan dari seorang vampir pirang dan rasa pedih tak terhingga di bagian terlarang berisi masa depan gemilang.

"RIO GUE CINTA ELU!"

"Ah iya gua juga cinta elu kok Nagi,"

"AKHIRNYA GUE GAK DIANGGEP CEWEK LAGI!"

"HORE! AKHIRNYA BATANG LU BENERAN ADA YA"

"KALIMAT LU NAJIS TAPI MAKASIH BANGET RI!"

Pemandangan absurt bayangan basket sama Osahmu pelukan sambil joget gadir. Karena masih belom open gate, cuma ada panitia yang seliweran sambil baca doa biar bayangan basket gak harus mereka seret ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Sementara vampir yang terabaikan menangisi masa depannya sambil megang bagian AW nya.

 _Moga aja abis ini gue masih bisa punya anak sama Sihnoa_

* * *

 **Omake(3)**

"Om Nu"

Noleh. Ren udah beli kaos gambar trap.

"Bantuin milih dong, bingung nih"

Ren nunjuk dua benda, seketika Om nya Rio mikir serius.

"Kalo yang kanan terlalu kecil, tapi yang sebelahnya enggak empuk. Gak enak"

"Nah bingung kan?"

"Duh pusing"

Dua-duanya naro telunjuk di dagu sambil monyongin bibir—gaya mikir najis yang bikin orang gak ada yang mau deket-deket.

"Yaudah gini aja, Om beli yang kanan, kamu beli yang kiri"

"Hee…"

"Tar kalo misalkan dah bosen, kita tukeran"

"Bisa bisa…."

Mbak-mbak yang jualan ngeliatin mereka berdua bingung. Terus ketawa.

"Nih ya mas, gratis satu seprei dakimakura"

Ren yang gak ikhlas dapetnya cuma satu, nyibet satu lagi dari sebelahnya si mbak dan ngacir kompakan sama Om Nu.

"Eh maling! MALING SEPREI!"

Ternyata di saat begini, mereka berdua bisa kompakan.

"Makasih ya Nak Ren"

Dan keduanya saling bertukar senyum nista.

* * *

 **Ekstra!**

Osahmu cengok. Pelaku yang barusan kisu diem aja, si MANTAN mangap saking frustasinya. Mikelae masih bawel minta dilepasin. Fendem sebelah makin galaw si anak ilang gak nongol-nongol.

"Oi lepasin gua—"

"MIKELAE, GUA MAKIN SIAP KISU ELU!"

Dan pemandangan epik seorang detektif canggih dari sebuah fendem kisuan sama vampir ababil langsung diabadikan fujo sejuta umat.

Gak jadi cewek, kosu cowok pun jadi.

Demi bisa kisuan sama husbando pujaan hati.

* * *

 **A/N :**

APDET!

AHAHAHAY SYALAN GUE MABOK BANGSYAT BAWA-BAWA KARAKTER FENDEM LAEN!

Betewe, yang masih bingung sama nama plesyetan yang ditulis di atas nih klu-nya :

-Mikelae : vampir anjay yang diduga maho sama sodaranya #shipper MikaNoa #plak #dihajar shipper MikaYuu

-Osahmu : coba aja cari di fendem 'Anjing Buangan/Terbuang' yang isinya ngakak

-Bayangan basket : taulah ini siapa :v

TADINYA MAU MASUKIN SI GURITA KUNING VERSI MANUSIANYA TAPI SETELAH RAPAT SAMA MAS KEPSEK KATANYA MENDING GAK USAH DINONGOLIN DULU #nunjuk mas gantengz. NANTIKAN PENAMPILAN SI IKKEHMEN TERTJINTAH DI CHAPPIE SELANJUTNYAH~! #caps ancur

coba tebak apa yang dibeli sama Om Nu en akang Ren :vv

Oh iya, author minta maaaaaaaaaaafffff bangeeeettttt kalo misal yang di chappie kemaren ada yang ilang (kesempurnaan di atas kenistaan itu lebih absolut!) #gunting merah tersingkirkan #ketawa najis diatas tumpukan kertas ulangan

DAN JUGA MINTA MAAF SANGADH KALO KEMUNCULAN OM NU, PONI SKRILLEX EN SI TRAPGENDER RADA TERSELUBUNG. DIALOKNYA DIKIT PULAK! AAAAAAAA…..

YANG KEMAREN KE ENNI MANA SUARANYAAAA #gak ada #emangnya elu kesana? Katanya yang hari pertama banyak kosu yah? #gak dateng #syedih

AND! Buat balesan ripiw chappie 7 savar yaahhh! Akan di jawab di next chappie selanjutnyah~!~!~!~!~!

Kritik dan saranmu akan selalu membantu~!~! selamat mengacak-acak kotak ripiw ampe ancur! Dan terimakasih juga buat semua yang membaca~!~!~!~!

Comin' up for the next chapter~

#less-sugar


End file.
